


Sail Away with Me

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), old man sex, past stancest, sort of love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Fiddleford joins the Stan twins on their boat trip for a month, Stan doesn't mind at first.





	1. ch.1

When Ford asked Stan if his boyfriend could come along, he shrugged and said he didn’t mind letting Fiddleford travel with them on their boat. Stan wasn't lying when he said he didn't mind but he’s not thrilled having a third member aboard either. Stan agreed mostly because he knew how much that hillbilly meant to his brother and wanted Ford to be happy. Besides, old man McGucket will just hang out with them for a month and Stan can dump him back in Gravity Falls so he didn’t think it would be a problem. The Stan o’ War II was moored by the dock as Stan and Ford carried the luggage into their boat while Fiddleford followed them with a big sack over his shoulder.

“Holy Moses! These cases are heavy! Ford ain’t kidding when he said you don’t travel light,” Stan groaned after dropping the luggage on the floor.

“Sorry about that Stanley. Didn’t mean to cause you fellers so much trouble,” said Fiddleford, holding his sack against his chest.

“It’s no trouble, Fidds. We all agreed to this arrangement and we’ll make sure your experience here will be very enjoyable,” Ford replied, patting Fidds on the back. “Besides, all the gadgets and tools you brought might come in handy during our trip. Right, Stanley?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stan responded, as he stretched and straighten his back, “Well, I’ll be napping in my cabin. Holler if you need anything, Fidds.” 

After Stan left, Ford gave Fidds a peck on a cheek, causing the bearded man to chuckle. “I’m glad you’re here, Fiddleford.”

“Yer sure me being here won’t be bothersome for ya?”

“Very sure. I mentioned before how thrilled I was when you asked to join us,” Ford chuckled, wrapping his arm around Fiddleford’s shoulders, “But if you ever feel uncomfortable or unwell, we’ll take you back home early, okay?” Fidds nodded and nuzzled against Ford’s chest as the old men embraced each other.

“Well, I reckon I should start getting myself settled in my new room,” said Fidds as he started carrying his things into the extra cabin. 

“I can help you with your luggage if you want,” Ford responded.

“Yer such a gentleman, Stanford,” Fidds gestured, attempting a flirty giggle. After the old men unpack the cases, the Stan o’ War II set sail towards south as a flock of gulls flew over the ship and the strong cool wind blew against its sails. As the sun set on the horizon, slowing taking the gold away from the ocean and replacing it with black, the three men in the ship sat in the kitchen eating freshly caught fish.

“So, Stan was serenading for hours not realizing that the mermaid left just minutes after he started singing,” Ford stated, causing Fidds to laugh out loud while Stan sulked.

“Eh, she wasn’t that special anyway. The blond one, on the other hand, was really into me and all I did was sing her favorite Babba song. Who knew listening to Dipper’s singing “Disco Girl” in the bathroom paid off,” Stan replied, after eating another piece of his fish.

“Well, I’m glad you appreciate Babba’s appeal, Stan,” said Ford.

“I don’t appreciate their music, I just noticed how useful it is for picking up mer-babes,” Stan replied and chugged down his pit cola, “Well, I’m calling it a night, ya coming bro?”

“I’ll be in our room in a minute, Stan.” Stan shrugged and headed to bed. After tucking himself in, Stan stared at the empty bed in front of him as he waited for his twin. Minutes then an hour past and Ford still hadn’t come to bed, Stan knew that he’ll take longer with him being too busy nerd flirting with Fidds, but he won’t let that bug him. Stan agreed to let Fidds come along to make Ford happy and that’s all that mattered. He slowly drifted to sleep until his eyes flew open from hearing loud moans and squeaking mattress in the other room. 

Stan swore that the walls would be very thick to hear through, but the old nerds somehow proved that not even their heated love making can be muted by the strong walls of the Stan o’ War II. Stan laid on his side as he stared at the wall and listened to the other old men moaning and crying out each other’s names.

“This is a bad idea.”


	2. ch.2

The sun rose as it slowly brought the shine back to the ocean and warming up the chilling air. Inside the Stan o’ War II, Stan slid his feet across the wooden floor, making his way to the kitchen to brew himself some coffee. Stan let out a long yawn and rubbed his blood shut eyes as he poured the grounded coffee beans and water into the coffee machine, he started to doze as he waited for his coffee.

“Morning, Stanley!” Fiddleford hollered as he and Ford entered the kitchen. Stan jumped at the bearded man’s shrilled voice and noticed that the pot is now full.

“Coffee’s ready,” Stan responded bluntly, pouring the coffee into the mugs and handed them to the others.

“Thanks, Stan. Reckon I should make us some breakfast,” said Fiddleford as he started taking out the eggs, potatoes and sausage from the fridge.

Ford sat by the table waiting for his breakfast, he noticed Stan’s tired and worn face, “So, Stan, have you slept well?”

“Oh yeah. Slept like an effing baby while you and Fidds were screwing each other’s brains out,” Stan replied and sipped at his coffee.

“Oh. I’m very sorry about that. We’ll be quieter next time, Stan,” Ford slightly smiled and blushed, scratching his neck.  
“Nah, forget about it. I don’t blame you anyhow. I know how much of a fine piece of ass Fidds is. Right, bro?” Stan winked, causing both Ford and Fidds to turn beat red. 

Fidds cleared his throat and handed each a plate of scrambled eggs with bits of potato and sausage, “Well, dig in, fellers.”

The men ate quietly, Stan struggled to finish his meal, hoping not to fall face first into his eggs while Ford and Fidds ate with caution hoping Stan won’t continue bringing up what they did last night.

“You know, we’ll be heading to Mexico soon, how about we do some site seeing before we begin our investigation,” said Ford.

“I like that idea. What do ya say, Stan?”

“Sure, why not?” Stan muttered and drank his coffee.

Once the ship shored on the dock, the old men began walking down the streets of a small Mexican town. Ford and Fidds took pictures and bought a few souvenirs while Stan yawned most of the day. The trio took a break in a restaurant where Ford and Fidds were eating a plate of chicken fajitas and washing them down with glasses of Jamaica while Stan was eating tacos and charro beans with a mug of beer.

“It’s close to four, so we should start our investigation in the jungles after we finish our meals,” said Ford, after looking at his watch.

“But where should we start? I reckon there be areas that are off limits,” Fidds replied.

“There’s a spot not far from here that’s not occupied, we could try there,” Stan then chugged down the rest of his drink, “It’s a very secretive area for smugglers and dealers to do business there.”

“How do you know this?” asked Ford.

“When I said I’ve been around the world those years ago, I meant it,” Stan answered and let out another yawn. The trio left the restaurant an hour later and took the bus as they rode further away from town until they reached their destination, they got out of the bus and walked into the deepest part of the jungle. As they traveled further into the jungle, the leaves and branches became denser causing the path to grow darker.

Fiddleford looked around as he heard strange noises in a distant and held on to Ford’s arm, “Hey fellers. I’m starting to think this is a bad idea. I don’t want to bump into any crooks here.”

“Nah, they usually do deals and trades around midnight, so we won’t be seeing any folks here at this time,” Stan responded.

“Good. That would give us a better chance to find an Alux,” said Ford.

“A what now?” Fidds asked.

“Aluxes are magical little people that live in forests, caves and fields. They come out of their dwellings to either play tricks on travelers and farmers,” said Ford after taking out one of his books from his backpack.

“Ugh. Just what we need, Mexican gnomes. If I wanted to be harassed by pint sized bastards, I would have stayed in Gravity Falls,” Stan muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, they’re nothing like the ones back home. The Aluxes are as harmless as mischievous children, as long as we give them an offering of course,” said Ford. A loud thump was heard, Ford and Fidds turned around to find Stan laying on his stomach snoring, “Hmm, that’s interesting. I predicted he’ll pass out in the bus.”

“Say, Ford. Ya said those critters won’t be a threat unless we give them something. What happens if we refused?” asked Fiddleford, looking back at Ford.

“Well the Aluxes would play tricks like getting travelers lost, destroying crops, creating hurricanes or steal someone’s belongings,” Ford answered. The two men had their backs turned, unaware smalls arms appeared from the bushes and grabbed Stan as they slowly dragged him away.

“Wait, how does creating a hurricane considered a prank?” Fiddleford asked.

“I just assumed the Aluxes have a twisted sense of humor,” Ford shrugged, “Anyway, we’re going to need to carry-.” Ford suddenly realized that Stan was gone and looked around the surrounding. 

“Stan? Stanley!” Ford cried out, “Stan!”

“Ford, ya better look at this,” Fiddleford hollered, as he looked behind the bushes. When Ford joined him, his eyes widened as he observed what was discovered.

“Oh no,” Ford gasped at the small footprints that trail further down the jungle.


	3. ch. 3

Ford and Fiddleford began running as they followed the small footprints until the trail suddenly became divided in two separate ones.

“Now why the heck those critters would split up like that?” Fiddleford responded, scratching his head.

“They’re tricking us to get us even more lost. We’ll need to split up, I’ll take the left and you take the right,” said Ford. Fiddleford nodded and the two men ran into separate directions. Ford ran as fast as he could to catch while swatting the leaves and vines away, his mind was going through every worst case scenario on what those monsters would do to his brother, but he can’t let himself be distracted when Stan’s life is on the line. Ford suddenly halted when he heard faint voices, he slowly crept towards the bushes, looked over them and found the Aluxes dancing around a still sleeping Stan. The creatures were twice the size of the gnomes, they were also lanky and have sharp claws and teeth and wore nothing but loincloths. One of the Aluxes took Stan’s beanie and tried to put it on his head while the others were attempting to pull the rest of the clothing off Stan.

“Wait! Stop!” Ford ran through the bushes, catching the attention of the Aluxes, “I know you don’t understand what I’m saying, but you do understand that I’m here to offer this for my brother,” Ford pulled a papaya from his backpack as he went from pointing the fruit to Stan. The lead Alux looked upon the papaya, rubbing his own chin, he paused for a minute and replied with a shake of his head.

“Okay, fine. How about this golden nugget? This huge diamond? This piece of a temple from Atlantis?” Ford offered every item he had and the Aluxes denied them all, “Alright, so how about this? This rock is made of the rarest mineral from dimension 65F.” Ford pulled a rock that looked like it was a piece from a nebula as it glowed brightly in shades of blues, black and purples. The lead Alux just blew a raspberry at it.

“Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea what I went through to get this? If you don’t want any of this, then what do you want?” Ford suddenly let out a yelp when he felt a small hand grabbed one of his ass cheeks. He looked over his shoulder to find an Alux grinning up at him, he smacked the hand away and then felt more hands groping his thigh and pushed the other one away.

“Get away from me!” Ford shouted as the other Aluxes jumped on him and started groping him all over. The Aluxes cackled maniacally when they knocked Ford down and pinned him to the ground, “Stop!” Ford struggled to free himself from their grasps, but they held tighter as their claws dug deeper into his skin. Ford knew that no matter how much he screamed for help or how hard he fought, the foul imps will have their way and his fate is sealed. When the Aluxes were about to pull down his pants, a figure leapt from the trees and landed before them. It was Fiddleford as he let out a deafening shriek while making a horrifying face. 

“Cucuy!” The Aluxes cried out and quickly fled, leaving Stan behind.

Fiddleford then noticed Ford laying on the ground, disheveled and breathing deeply, “Stanford?” Fiddleford pulled Ford up and helped him to stand, “It’s alright now, they’re gone.” Ford’s eyes were widened and glazed, staring down at nothing as his breathing softened into a normal pace.

“Stan. Where-where’s Stanley?” Stanford muttered.

“He’s over there. Those varmints took off without him,” Fiddleford pointed at Stan still asleep.

“He slept through the whole thing,” Ford chuckled dryly.

“Come on. I’ll carry Stan back and ya just take it easy, alright?”

“Yeah, of course. We’re-we’re done here.” Fiddleford picked up Stan and slung him over his shoulder. Ford gathered all his things and place them back in his backpack.

After putting his backpack back on, Ford and Fiddleford began heading towards the road, they said silent along the way until Ford turned to the bearded man and cleared his throat, “Fidds, I didn’t get the chance to thank you for saving Stanley and me. I – I owe you one and-,”

“You’re welcome, darlin’. Ya know I’ll let nothing bad happen to ya.” Fidds replied.

“I know,” Ford smiled as the old men made it back to the road. Stan yawned and rubbed his eyes and found himself sitting in a bus with Ford and Fidds.

“Weren’t we in the jungle awhile ago?” Stan yawned again.

“We were, you’ve been asleep for most of the expedition,” Ford answered, looking down with his arms crossed.

“Look, if you’re mad about that, I’m sorry okay,” Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not you Stanley. It’s my fault it happened anyway,” said Ford, bluntly. Once the old trio arrived back in town, they decided to stay in a hotel called La Casa Azul since the docks are miles away and it was already dark out. Once they checked in, they immediately retreated to their rooms, Stan was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door. Stan opened the door to find Ford standing before him with a light smile, the kind that hides what a person was really feeling.

“Everything okay, bro?” Stan asked.

“May I come in?” Ford responded. Stan nodded and let his twin into his room. Ford sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. “When you fell asleep, the Aluxes took you away. I attempted to get you back by offering one of my belongings, but they wanted – something else. They – were about to – to have their way with me, but Fidds scared them off and saved us both.”

“I’m sorry,” Stan replied as he sat next to Ford.

“Again, it was never your fault. None of this would’ve happened if Fidds and I hadn’t kept you up at night,” said Ford.

Stan chuckled and patted his brother on the back, “You can beat yourself over a lot of things, but us almost getting gang raped by Mexican gnomes because you and McGucket spent all night knocking boots isn’t one of them. You got that?”

“Stan,”

“I’m serious, Stanford. It wasn’t your fault, either,” Stan smiled. Ford smiled back and laid his head on Stan’s shoulder.

“Is it okay if I sleep over?” Ford asked.

“Sure,” Stan answered and got off the bed to pull away the covers. After taking off his boots, socks and sweater, Ford climbed into bed with Stan as they laid on their sides facing each other.

“This is like how I used to sleep in your bunk when we were kids. Remember?”

Stan thought silently and replied, “Yeah, I do. You would do that whenever you’re upset or scared. It is like old times, huh?”

Ford nodded as he yawned and went to sleep, Stan smiled at him and gently stroked his hair without waking him. Stan pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the Aluxes was inspired by a Mexican horror film I saw months ago.


	4. ch. 4

Stan opened his eyes and noticed it was still dark, but the full moon lit the room, so he could see the young man sleeping in his bed. Stan reached for the sleeping man’s face and realized how his hand was missing the wrinkles and looked as young as the man in front of him. As Stan stroked the youthful face, the brunette opened his eyes and smiled at him despite his tired state and leaned forward to press his lips against his own. Stan kissed back as he pulled the young brunette into a tight embrace and whispered, “I love you,” into the other’s lips.

Stan opened his eyes again to find that the sun was out, and he was alone in the bed. Stan laid in confusion until he realized that he was just dreaming or remembering something that made him happy years ago. Stan sighed as he sat up and scratched his arm pit, he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom but stopped when he saw his twin brushing his teeth. When Ford glanced at Stan, he rinsed and spit into the sink.

“The bathroom’s all yours, Stanley,” Ford smiled and walk past Stan.

“Were you sleeping here the whole night?” asked Stan, still standing by the bathroom door.

Ford turned and gave Stan a concerning look, “Yes, I was. You said it was okay, remember? You even commented how it was-.”

“Like old times. Yeah, I remember now. I just zoned out for a minute there. I’m fine now, okay. I’ll – uh just get myself ready,” Stan then stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Ford continued standing there wondering if anything was wrong with Stan, but shrugged and started getting dressed.

Later that morning, the old trio checked out of the hotel and had breakfast in a nearby café before they headed back to the Stan o’ War II. The men were enjoying their pan de dulce and coffee, Stan was contented, relishing on eating his meal while his twin was spending more time writing on his new journal than eating his food. Ford looked up when he felt something on his arm to see Fidds’s hand placed on his arm with a concerning look on his face. Ford answered with a reassuring smile and placed his hand on top of his, he then took another bite of his pastry and sipped his coffee.

After finishing their breakfast, the old men walked back to the docks and sailed back to the sea as the sun rose higher behind them. Stan was steering the wheel while Fidds was leaning on the rails and looking out at the ocean view.

“So, where are we heading next?” asked Fidds.

“We’re heading to Hawaii. Ford said something about some weird activity going on in this place called Kauai,” Stan answered.

“What kind of weird activity?” asked Fidds.

“There have been reports on the sightings of a marine monster near that island,” Ford answered as he walked up to the deck, carrying his journal, “All the locals call him Apukohai, but there are different interpretations on what the monster looks like. Some say he looks like a shark while others say he looks like a giant squid.”

“Or maybe he could be a distant cousin of the Gobblewonker,” Fidds chimed in.

“Pfft. Yeah sure and the Gobblewonker is Nessie’s long-lost sister,” Stan scoffed.

“Why not, a lot of sea monster sightings from around the world possess similar traits, so there’s a probability they’re all in the same species,” said Ford.

“Well, at this rate we’ll get to Hawaii in two- or three-days tops. In the meantime, how about you and Fidds start fishing us some grub?” said Stan.

“Good idea, Stan. Come on Fidds, we have the rods kept in the closet,” Ford and Fidds went downstairs while Stan continued steering the wheel. Once Ford and Fidds got their fishing rods, we returned to the deck and tossed their lines into the sea. The two sat on the folding chairs as they waited peacefully and admired the view of dolphins leaping across the waters.

“Hey, Ford! You wanna tell us the time you dated a siren?” Stan hollered.

“What?!” Ford gasped.

“Mabel told me about how one of your old journals mentioned that you dated a siren. So, let’s hear it, bro. How far did you go with her?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. It ended badly let’s just leave it at that,” Ford answered as he slouched in his chair. 

“Could ya at least tell us what she looked like? I heard sirens are awful pretty mermaids with fine singing voices,” said Fidds.

“Actually, that’s a common misconception. Sirens are more bird like than fish. In fact, the siren that I encountered had a human head and a body of a giant sparrow,” Ford answered.

“Jesus. No wonder it didn’t work out,” Stan responded.

“You have no idea,” Ford muttered as he and Fidds continued waiting for a bite until the reel of Fidds’s rod starting to spin rapidly. The bearded man quickly took the handle and pulled the rod forward as he reeled the line in.

“I reckon it’s gonna be a whopper!” Fidds cackled as he stood up and planted his foot against the boat’s side to anchor himself. Fidds was yanked over the rail, but Ford caught him before he fell into the water as he helped him pull the fish in. Fidds gave one more yank and the giant fish flopped right on the floor of the deck.

“Wooo! I caught one!” Fidds cried out gleefully, still in Ford’s arms.

Ford chuckled and planted a kiss on top of Fidds’s head, “You did great, buddy.”

“Yeah, that’s great! Now we need four more!” Stan replied, causing the smiles on the other men’s faces to slowly turn into frowns. Later in the evening, the trio were enjoying the freshly cooked fish Fidds had caught. Stan was picking his teeth with a toothpick while Ford was whispering to Fidds’s ear that caused him to giggle. Ford kissed Fidds and walked out of the kitchen.

“That was some fine cooking, Stan. Where’d ya get that recipe from?” Fidds commented.

“I got it from New Orleans a while ago when Ford was investigating on a ghost of some voodoo witch or something. Anyway, I glad you like it,” said Stan as he started picking up the dishes.

“Ya know I could wash them for ya.”

“Thanks, Fidds,” Stan replied, putting all the dishes in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

“Hey, Stan,” Fidds called out, causing Stan to stop and look over his shoulder, “Are ya really okay having me around?”

“Of course, I’m okay with it. I mean I liked you enough to have a threesome with you, right?” Fidds blushed and nearly dropped one of the dishes.

“Oh, um – right. I guess so. It’s just that I got this feeling that I’m being a bother to ya, that’s all,” said Fidds, drying up the dish and put it up in the cabinet.

“Hey, if you were really a pain in my ass, I would’ve thrown ya overboard already. Well, night, Fiddleford,” Stan replied and left, leaving Fidds alone in the kitchen, pondering if Stan meant what he said as he continued washing the dishes.


	5. ch. 5

Fiddleford was slightly convinced that Stan wasn’t resentful towards him, but as the days went by, he became more distant. Before, Stan would have small conversations with both Fiddleford and Ford, and even smaller conversations with just Fiddleford. Recently though, Stan would just say a few words to Fiddleford whether he’s with Ford or not. Even when they invite Stan to join them when they were playing board games, fishing or just chatting, he would make excuses and leave. The bearded man was now certain that Stan didn’t like having him around, but he can’t blame him for feeling this way. The Stan o’ War II was a sanctuary for the Stans to spent time together and make up for the years they’ve been apart. Now that he thought about, Fiddleford felt guilty for disrupting Stan and Ford’s time of mending their bond.

Ford grunted and huffed as he thrust hips upward while Fidds was riding on his throbbing dick. Fidds mewled into Ford’s neck, holding his shoulders tightly and squealed when Ford’s hands suddenly grabbed his cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Fidds arched up his back as the pressure inside him was rising higher. After a few thrusts, Fiddleford and Ford screamed out their orgasms as they came in unison. The old men fell on their sides and laid boneless on the mattress. Fidds’s eyes fluttered open when he felt a large hand caressing his face.

“You seemed distracted, my love,” Ford smiled and gazed at Fidds with his bedroom eyes.

Fidds let out a weak chuckle and placed his hand on top of Ford's, “It’s nothing, darlin’," but he looked away and sighed, "I’m just a little worried about Stan.”

“What do you mean?” Ford’s smile disappeared and his eyes widened.

“Stan is becoming more distant lately. He hardly talks to me anymore and he seemed uncomfortable being around us. I think he’s starting to feel like a third wheel,” said Fidds, curling himself up.

Ford took Fidds’s hand and held it tenderly and sighed, “You’re right. We need to have a talk with Stanley tomorrow.” Ford then planted a kiss on Fidds’s brow to confirm that promise, causing him to smile and feel warm. Fidds took Ford’s face in his hands and kissed him while Ford wrapped his arms around him, and the old lovers fell asleep in each other’s arm.

The next morning, Ford and Fidds found Stan in the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper, seemed unaware of their presence. 

“Stanley, we need to talk to you about something,” said Ford as he and Fidds sat down by the table.

“Yeah, shoot,” Stan replied, still reading his paper.

“Fiddleford and I are worried about you and we suspect that you’ve been feeling left out,” Ford continued.

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he put the newspaper down, “Look, bro. I admit it feels weird, but I’m still fine having Fidds here. I mean he’s your boyfriend and I don’t want to get in the way of this thing you guys have going on,” said Stan.

“But yer not getting in the way. We really want you to spend time with us. We’ve done it before,” Fidds added.

“You mean the three way we had back in your place?” Ford and Fidds’s eyes widen and their cheeks turned red.

“Well, if you like to include that as an example that counts too, but we’re refereeing to our time at Mexico,” said Ford after clearing his throat.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure it didn’t count, considering the fact I was unconscious half the time, remember?” said Stan, crossing his arms, “So yeah, you sharing Fidds with me was the closest thing all three of us did together. And it’s not like you want to do it again.” Ford and Fidds looked at each other and looked back at Stan. 

“Would you be interested if we -um- asked you to be - in our relationship?” Ford asked, hesitantly.  
“Huh? I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t, but that was just a onetime thing. Besides, the only reason we did it was because it was Fiddleford’s kink.”

“Was that the reason why ya left before we woke up?” said Fidds. 

Stan shrugged his shoulders, “What can I say, you two look perfect together and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You’re not ruining anything, Stanley,” Ford placed his hand on top of Stan’s. Stan looked at the hand touching without saying a word, “I’m more than happy to have both of us be with Fiddleford, but we won’t force you if you don’t want this.” Stan kept his eyes on Ford’s hand until he got off his seat, walked up to Fidds and held up his face with his hands, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Fidds froze, but relaxed as he kissed Stan back and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt.

“How’s that for an answer?” Stan purred. The bearded man chuckled softly and nuzzled against Stan’s chest. 

Ford went behind Fidds and wrapped his arms around his waist as he kissed the top of his head, “Now that settled, how about we continue in the bedroom?” asked Ford as he laid his head on Fidds’s shoulder.

“Jesus, bro. Don’t you think Fidds’s ass needs some rest after last night’s pounding?” Fidds laughed while Ford sat back up as he blushed an embarrassing shade of red.


	6. ch. 6

Things had gotten better since Stan agreed to be in a polyamorous relationship with Stanford and Fiddleford as he became more involved with their activities. Fiddleford began sleeping in Stan and Ford’s shared room after they pushed the twin beds together, the bearded man would sleep in the middle and have the twins’ arms wrapped around him. Ford was very grateful that Stan was a lot happier with the arrangement as he witnessed how his brother smiled in his sleep with his hand rubbing Fidds’s side. Ford didn’t mind when Stan would sometimes have his hand on top of his, but it did make him wonder.

When the Stan o’ War II finally arrived in Hawaii, the old men left the docks and headed to the nearest town where they found a diner that’s decorated with Elvis and 50s memorabilia, which caught Stan’s eye as it reminded him of his teenage years.

“This joint kind of looks like the one we had back in Jersey,” Stan remarked after he and the others found a booth table to sit.

“It actually does, Stan. You loved that restaurant so much that you used to take Carla there every weekend,” Ford replied.

“Yeah, until that damn tree hugging shmuck took her from me. I haven’t stepped inside there since.”

Ford’s smile faded, realizing he reopened one of Stan’s old wounds, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bring that up, Stanley.”

“Heh, forget about it, Ford. Besides, I got myself a new sweetheart right here,” Stan purred when he pulled Fidds to his side, causing him to giggle. 

“Oh, hush. Yer too much, Stanley Pines.” 

Stan pulled his arm away from the smaller man when the waitress arrived to take their orders; Ford ordered a salad, Fidds ordered a chicken salad sandwich and Stan ordered a cheeseburger. The waitress left and the old trio continued with their conversation. 

“I still got a picture of me and Carla right here,” said Stan as he pulled out a photo from his wallet, “For some reason, I can’t bring myself to get rid of it.” Fiddleford looked at the photo and saw a teenage couple smiling and in each other’s arms. There’s a young man with slick hair wearing a greaser jacket and a girl with a flower on her hair and a pair of hot pants.

“Wow, yer sure are handsome back in the day.”

“Oh, so I’m ugly now, huh?”

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean it like-,”

“I’m just fucking with you, McGucket,” Stan laughed as he smacked Fiddleford in the back.

“Speaking of which, I have photo of Fiddleford and me back in Backupsmore. I think you’ll be very impressed, Stan,” said Ford, pulling out a picture from his wallet and passing it to Fidds.

“Oh, I remember this one. That’s when we’re working on our first project together,” Fidds then passed it to Stan. In the picture, there’s a smiling brunette with his arm around with a tall, slim blond who was also smiling and had his around the other’s shoulders.

“Holy Moses, is that really you?!” Fidds nodded, “Pity I didn’t meet you earlier because damn, you’re gorgeous.” Stan’s remark and grin made Fidds blush and slightly smile back.

“He still is,” Ford added, holding his lover’s hand, Fidds smiled wider. When the waitress arrived with their orders, the old men began eating and Ford suddenly heard some giggling to his right, he looked to see Fiddleford holding in his laughs as he tried to finish his sandwich. Ford also noticed how Fiddleford kept looking to his side, Ford followed his gaze and found that Stan was looking back at the bearded man with a sly grin as he ate his burger in one hand while the other was hidden under the table. Ford forgot how bold Stan was when showing “affection” to his lovers. He remembered how his twin used to brag on how he almost made Carla scream while they were at a drive thru. Although Ford was pleased to see Stan and Fidds getting more comfortable with each other, he couldn’t help feeling hurt by it as well.

After lunch, the men went further into town, Ford led the way while Stan and Fidds followed as they chatted. Ford couldn’t help but look over his shoulders and watch Stan have his arm around Fidds and whisper sweet and probably sensual nothings into his ear, causing the bearded man to softly giggle and smile lovingly at the other twin. Ford was aware he’s not as open on showing affection in public as Stan, but he did let Fidds know how much he loved him by placing his hand on his back or holding his hand when no one’s watching. However, Ford realized how much Fidds was enjoying getting this kind of attention and felt guilty for not being as attentive as he thought he was. 

“We should rent a jeep so we can reach to the beach faster,” Ford called out over his shoulder.

“Sure, Ford,” Stan waved at his twin, still focused on Fidds wrapped around his arm. Ford frowned from the lack of attention but pushed it aside to focus on his next investigation. After they found a rental, Ford took the wheel, Fidds took the back seat and Stan sat on the passenger’s front.

“I thought you’re going to be with Fiddleford,” Ford remarked in a confusing tone, hoping it didn’t sound spiteful.

“What? You thought I forgot about you, bro?” Stan playfully punched Ford’s arm, “Bros before hoes, remember?” Stan whispered the last part. Ford scoffed but smiled at Stan as they drove off to their next adventure.


	7. Ch. 7

The massive beach was completely deserted when the old trio arrived, they parked their jeep close to the shoreline and climbed off to view the seemingly normal beach. The sun was shining, the ocean was as blue as the sky and the beach was quiet, except for the soft blowing of the wind.  
“Am I only one freaked out at the fact we’re only ones here?” Stan remarked.

“I assume people stopped coming here due to the vast sightings of the sea monster. Come on, we need to set up the raft so we can start exploring,” said Ford as he pulled a sack out of the jeep’s backseat. Once they inflated the raft, the old men pushed it to the water and climbed onboard as they started rowing further from the shore.

“So, what exactly are we looking for, Stanford?” Fiddleford asked as he and Stan kept rowing.

“We’ll be looking for any signs or evidence of Apukohai’s existence. It could be something like a piece of skin, a tooth or anything out of the ordinary,” Stanford answered, as he was looking through his backpack.

“And you seriously think we’ll find some in the middle of the ocean?” Stan remarked.

“No. We’ll find proof in there,” Ford pointed to his right which revealed a large cavern on the edge of the beach. Stan’s eyes widened at the ominous site of the gaping entrance of the cavern, a hellish mouth waiting to swallow its prey and trap them into the infernal abyss.

“I don’t like this,” Stan remarked, bluntly. “Now, Stan. We’ve been through worse than this. Come on, the sooner we row into that cavern the sooner we can leave from here,” said Ford, as he pulled out three flashlights and a detecting device. The men rowed their way inside the entrance and the light faded out of exist as they rowed deeper into the cavern. Ford turned on a flashlight and pointed the light ahead. They kept traveling deeper into the darkness without seeing a trace of the creature. Every drop and splash that echoed in the cave sent a chill down on each vertebra of Fiddleford’s spine and he tightly gripped on the paddle’s handle. Stan noticed how Fidds’s eyes rapidly looking around as he started sweating bullets.

“Psst, Ford. We’ve been here for hours and Fidds looks like he’s gonna have a heart attack,” Stan whispered to Ford.

“Just one more hour and we’ll head back, Stan. We just need to find something, anything that will-.” Ford trailed off when a gurgling bellow echoed inside the cavern.

“Sweet sarsaparilla! It even sounds like the Gobblewonker!” Fidds gasped.

“Okay, that’s definitely proof that what’s its name exists. Can we go now?!”

“You’re right. We can’t confront Apukohai in his own habitat.” 

The old men turned the raft around and started rowing to the entrance until they were suddenly lifted to the air, causing them to fall off their raft and into the water. Ford gasped for air as he surfaced out of the water, he swam around and reached his hands out to find the others. They lost their flashlights and were still not close enough to the exit of the cavern so there was no light to guide Ford, leaving him helpless in the dark waters.

“Stan! Fidds! Ford cried out as he continued swimming and searching for his companions. 

Ford’s hands then something floating before him, his hands traced the form feeling the cold wet texture, he then felt something thin and long attached to the side, he traced down until he felt a hand. Ford’s eyes widened and he immediately moved his other hand towards the form, he traced up and suddenly felt something familiar. A wet beard.

“No.” Ford gasped and quickly grabbed the body as he swam towards the exit, he then saw light forming from beneath the water, he watched the light grew brighter as it got closer to the surface and looked up when a massive form emerged from the depths. On top of the massive form, Stan was beating its head with a flashlight while cussing at the monster.

“Die you, slimy bastard!” Stan bashed the monster’s head one more time, causing some scales to flake off its skin. The monster screeched, shook its head until Stan fell off and went back underwater as it made its escape. Still holding on to his flashlight, Stan shined his light at Ford’s direction, swam towards him and showed him the giant scale in his hand.

“Got your souvenir, Ford,” Stan panted and struggled to grin from all the physical strain. Ford lowered his head and looked to his side. Confused, Stan moved the light to see Fidds floating and unconscious in Ford’s arms.

“Oh, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Work is getting in the way. It's going to take longer to finish this story, but I'll make it up with a side story just in time for the Halloween season.


	8. ch. 8

After they rushed to the hospital, Stan and Ford waited in the lobby while the doctors worked on Fiddleford’s injuries. The old twins sat in silence as they stared down at the floor, Stan looked to his right and noticed how Ford’s frown was growing deeper into his face and his eyes grew darker with agony and guilt. Stan looked away and sighed, he then took out the sea monster’s scale from his pocket and moved it side to side as the light reflected it, causing rainbow colors to appear.

“Once Fidds wakes up, you can show this thing off to him. It’s quite a beauty,” Stan said, holding it out to Ford. 

“Why do I keep doing it?” Ford muttered.

“What?”

“I swore myself that things will be different. I promised Fidds things will be different, but I ended up almost getting him killed again. All because I couldn’t stand it.”

“Stand what?”

Ford inhaled and sighed as he took the scale from Stan’s hand, “Seeing Fidds falling for you.”

“Wait a minute. You said you’re okay with this and now you’re bailing out because I flirted with Fidds a little bit?” Stan stood up from his chair, looking down at Ford.  
“He looked a lot happier with you. You made him feel more loved in a few days than I ever did in years,” said Ford, “I always knew I don’t deserve to be forgiven for what I did to Fiddleford, but he took me back anyway, and I couldn’t be anymore grateful. After seeing you and Fidds interact, however, now I more certain that you deserve him more than I do.”

Stan pinched his nose and sighed, “Christ, Ford, don’t do this. Look, you did fuck up big time with me and Fidds, but we forgive you because you did earn it and you’re still working hard to make up for it. Fidds is rich now and we’re sailing around the world together now, so we’re all good now. Besides, we’ve been through worse than this and Fidds knew what he’s getting into. I doubt he’s going to hold this against you, okay.”

Ford didn’t look up at Stan, but he did nod in response. A nurse arrived and told the twins that Fiddleford’s condition is now stable and he’s now resting in his room, so they can go visit him. Stan held the scale towards Ford once more and he finally took it from his brother’s hand as they went over to Fidds’s room. Inside the room, Fiddleford was lying in his bed as he twiddled his thumbs, he looked to his right to see Stan and Ford standing by the doorway and he smiled, gesturing the others to come closer.

“Howdy, fellas. The doctor says I’m going to be fine. All I got was a bump on a head,” said Fiddleford, weakly yet joyfully.

“That’s good because Ford was freaking out. The poor sap thought you’re going to die,’ Stan responded while Ford blushed and hid his hands behind his back.  
“Oh, hush, I survived a car crash, a gremoblin attack, Weirdmaggedon, and lived half my life in a junk yard. Heck, I should have been dead ten years,” Fidds chuckled until it was interrupted by a hoarse cough.

“You still wouldn’t be here, if it wasn’t for me,” Ford murmured. 

Fidds’s smile faded away when he heard Ford’s response, he sighed and patted on the space of the bed next to him, “Come here, hon.” Ford hesitated, but then went towards Fiddleford and sat beside him.

“Stanford, I know this trip won’t be a fancy cruise, and I know better that nothing’s a dull moment with you. It’s your nature, and that’s not going to stop me from loving you,” said Fidds, holding Ford’s hand.

“I’m still sorry for everything I’ve put you through, Fidds,” Ford gave Fidds’s hand a slight squeeze.

“I know, darlin’,” Fidds replied.

Ford then pulled the scale from his pocket and handed it to Fidds, “I want to give you this. A special souvenir to remember our adventure here.”

Fidds turned the scale and watched the colors dance as the light reflected off it, “It’s real pretty. I love it.” Fidds gave Ford a peck on the cheek and nuzzled against his neck. Ford wrapped his arm around Fidds’s shoulder and kissed him on his forehead.

“Hey, once you get out of the hospital, Ford and I will treat you with your favorite, the old, classic Stanwich,” Stan purred into Fidds’s ear, causing the bearded man to giggle. Ford blushed but smiled at the thought of having Fidds mewling on his lap again.


	9. Ch. 9

Fiddleford was released from the hospital two days later and the twins had been attached themselves to him by each hip as they catered to his needs. Stanley would plant kisses on the bearded man’s forehead as much as possible and Stanford even made molasses flavored popsicles for him, which showed true dedication for his part. Fiddleford felt like he hit the jackpot for having two handsome men worshipping him at every whim for the past few days. Stan sighed and belched as he rubbed his belly while the other men also showed content for finishing a satisfying meal.

“God, I haven’t eaten a good chicken fried steak since Texas,” Stan commented, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

“I had no idea you’ve been to Texas. I got some relatives there,” said Fidds.

“Yeah, but that was before I got banned there for selling cheaply made guns,” Stan replied and gulped down his pit-soda.

“Well, I’m gonna hit the hay and sleep it off. Night, fellers,” said Fidds and got off his chair.

“Fiddleford, wait. What about dessert? Stan and I made it just for you,” Ford smiled as he took Fidds’s hand and stroked his knuckles with his thumb. 

The bearded man chuckled when he was being pulled down and sat back on his seat, “Okay, so what’s for dessert?”

Fidds then felt big arms wrapping around him from behind and his cheeks turned red when Stan whispered to his ear, “Us,” Fidds mewled when Stan started caressing his chest while Ford kissed him, “Ford and I promised you a Stanwich, didn’t we?” Fidds pulled away from Ford’s kiss and answered by turning his head and locked lips with Stan. Stan smiled into that kiss as his hands traveled down to rub Fidds’s crouch, causing the other man to buck his hips towards the hands.

After Stan broke their kiss, Ford scooped up Fidds and carried him to their bedroom, and with Stan following behind them. Ford laid the bearded man on the bed and he took off his sweater while Fidds watched on. Stan arrived beside Ford with only his boxers on as he climbed into bed and started kissing Fidds again. Fiddleford moaned into the kiss when he felt someone unbuckling his belt and pulled off his pants. Stan started to undress Fidds by unbuttoning and removing his blouse.

Once Fidds was fully naked, the other men discarded their remaining clothing and started exploring their lover’s frail body. Stan had Fidds sitting on his lap with his back leaning against his hairy chest while Ford held his bearded face and continued kissing the breath out of him. Stan started trailing kisses on Fidd’s shoulder and made his way up to his neck while his fingers teased his nipples. A muffled moan came out of Fidds’s mouth that was still locked with Ford’s. The bearded man broke the kiss and started kissing Stan as Ford then focused his kisses on his thin neck.

The old men continued pouring passionate lust into their kissing as they moaned in unison.

“Hey, bro?” Stan called out after parting from Fidds’s lips. Ford made an odd sound onto Fidds’s neck as he attempted to respond, “You ever sucked his dick before?”

Ford gasped after he broke away from Fiddleford’s bruised neck, “What?!” Fidds jumped as he looked at the twins who were too invested in their conversation to pay attention to him.

“He’s your boyfriend, ain’t he? Surely, you sucked Fidds off now and then.”

“Stanley, we’re having sex with Fiddleford right now and you’re asking me that why?”

“Because I want to watch.”

“Huh?!” Ford and Fidds respond in unison.

“What? I really like to know how Stanford gives head, unless he’s afraid to show how much he sucks at sucking,” said Stan with a toothy grin.

Ford huffed at Stan’s remark, “I’ll have you know that Fiddleford greatly enjoys it when I perform oral.”

“Then get on your knees and prove it, Poindexter,” Stan replied in a challenging tone and pointed at the floor.

Ford got off the bed and sat on the floor as he watched Stan positioning Fidds to sit on the edge of bed with Stan sitting behind him. Stan then spread Fiddleford’s legs to expose his erection just inches from Ford’s face which made both Ford and Fidds to turn red. Of course, Stanford had given head to Fiddleford now and then, but he usually did so while they were lying in bed.

“God, you guys were acting like it’s your first time.”

“Because the way we did this was far more intimate than lewd, Stanley,” Ford murmured, while Fidds replied with a whine. 

“Are you guys that bland in the sack? No wonder you needed me in this relationship. You’re still doing this with the guy you love, and not some random john, bro,” Stan then turned to Fiddleford and pecked his bearded cheek a few times before he whispered, “Come on, Fidds. Give Ford some encouragement.” Fiddleford gulped and reached down to run his fingers through Ford’s hair, which made the other man lean against his touch.

“Come on, Ford. Don’t let Fidds hanging,” said Stan as he started stroking Fidds’s member. Ford cautiously took Fidds’s hardening length and ran his tongue across it from base to tip. Fidds whimpered and tightly clutched onto Stan’s thighs while the man behind him chuckled and started sucking on his neck. Ford then took the dick into his mouth and started bobbing his head as he repeatedly sucked his lover’s sex. 

The bearded man moaned and bucked his hips into Ford’s mouth, one hand went for his lover’s hair and the other pulled Stan’s face downward to lock lips with him. Ford moaned around the throbbing dick while the two men above him moaned through each other’s mouths. Fidds’s hand slipped away from Ford’s head only to be replaced by two that grabbed his hair and viciously moved his head back and forth as he felt the hard member hitting him in the back of his throat. The length repeatedly fucked Ford’s mouth until a hot load spilled through and he swallowed it. Once the hands went away, Ford coughed and looked up to see Fidds panting and laying against Stan’s chest, barely conscious. 

Meanwhile, Stan grinned at Ford, ruffled his hair and chuckled, “You almost sucked McGucket’s brains out, Ford. Maybe you should be giving me some pointers from now on.” Ford blushed at Stan’s comments and lowered his head. Ford wasn’t embarrassed but was more uncomfortable from the fact that he was also kneeling before his naked brother who happened to have Fiddleford exposing himself before him instead of Stan.  
“Come on, bro. We gotta need ya back in bed,” said Stan as he patted the mattress. Ford got back on his feet and climbed back on the bed, “Hey, Fidds. Don’t doze off now the fun’s not over yet.” Stan gently tapped Fidds’s cheek and he responded with a groan as his eyes slowly opened.

Stan motioned Fiddleford to move further from the edge and sit beside Ford who’s laying on the bed. Stan took out a bottle of lube from his nightstand and handed to Fiddleford while he whispered softly into his ear to make sure that Ford can’t hear. The bearded man went up to his lover, spread his legs apart, coated his fingers with lube and gently insert one of them into his entrance. Ford gasped from having a finger exploring his insides and arched his back when Fiddleford used his other hand to palm one of his pecs and used his tongue to tease his other nipple. Stanford whimpered and pulled Fiddleford closer to him as he pushed his chest upward against the wonderful hand and mouth.

Stan was perched behind Fiddleford as he took the bottle and coated his fingers with lube, he then moved closer to the distracted man and inserted one of his fingers to his ass. Fiddleford let out a muffled yelp when he felt the finger inside him, but Stan silenced him when he leaned against him and began stroking his member, “Relax, Fidds. Just focus on Stanford while I take care of you.” 

Fidds went back to teasing Ford’s pecs as he continued fingering him while he was being fingered by Stan. After stretching Ford’s entrance, Fidds sat up as he slowly pushed his throbbing sex into him which caused his lover to whimper. Stan also finished fingering the bearded man as he grabbed his hips and impaled his thick member into his ass. Fiddleford cried out and bucked his hips causing Ford to moan from the sudden assault on his prostrate. The three men moaned and huff as they bucked and thrusted their hips against each other. Ford mewled as he held on to Fidds’s shoulder while Stan repeatedly plowed Fidds from behind. 

Overwhelmed with a burning sensation and drenched in sweat, Fidds let out strained noises as he was trapped between hulking bodies. Fidds’s dick was thrusting into Ford while Stan’s dick was thrusting into his behind. Ford cupped Fidds’s face and pulled him downward for a heated, sloppy kiss, causing the two men to gasp and mewl into each other’s mouths. Stan grunted and repeatedly thrusted into Fidds’s small ass, he then grabbed Ford’s knees and lifted his legs up in the air as he bucked his hips harder. 

Ford looked over Fidds’s shoulder and watched Stan arching his back and furiously plowing into Fidds while holding up his brother’s legs. If Ford wasn’t so disoriented from the intense love making, he would have felt that long time shame from the position he was in as he was not only underneath Fidds, but also Stan. Fidds suddenly spasmed when he spilled his load into Ford, who also cried out his orgasm, and Stan came inside him at the same time. After releasing their seed, the men collapsed as they panted and gasped for air. Fidds fell on top of Ford while Stan followed him.

Ford looked up into Fidds’s baby blue eyes and leaned forward to trap his lips into his own. Fidds kissed back as he held Ford’s face while Stan lazily peppered his shoulders with kisses as he laid on his back. Fidds broke the kiss, he turned his head and locked lips with Stan. Stan moaned into the kiss and his hands lowered to grab on Ford’s sides, which caused his twin to let out a gasp. After Stan and Fidds broke away from their kiss, they fell to their sides and let out deep sighs.

Fidds laid beside Ford while Stan spooned the smaller man. Ford turned to Fidds as he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead against his beloved’s. Fidds softly chuckled and kissed Ford’s neck before nuzzling against it and falling asleep. Ford also fell into unconsciousness, but not before he felt someone squeezing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but I hope the latest chapter was worth the wait.


	10. ch. 10

A young brunet was sleeping on his bed until he let out a soft groan and stretched out his arms. His eyes fluttered open when he felt something wet and warm wrapped around him. Stanford looked down to see someone on top of him as he had his mouth around his sex. Stanford would have been terrified and yelled or pushed the man away, but he instead felt he knew the other man, he loved him, and trusted him. So, Stanford mewled and writhed against the bed as the mouth continued to tease and suck on his hardening length.

The young man gasped out loud and grabbed on the mysterious lover’s hair as he bucked his hips towards that talented mouth. Ford’s eyes began to water, and his legs shook from the burning pressure forming in his dick while the other man sped his pace as he bobbed his head up and down. Stanford bit his lower lip to hold in the noises that were threatening to burst out of him as his lover’s mouth sucked harder and harder. Stanford couldn’t take it anymore and cried out when he came and filled his lover’s mouth. The brunet fell back on the bed as he panted with a dazed smile on his face.

Stanford moaned when he felt his beloved trailing kisses from his thigh to neck, he embraced him and nuzzled against the body above him. The lover whispered sweet nothings to Stanford in a husky voice, which made the brunet to snap out of the afterglow when he noticed something familiar about the other man. Stanford slowly looked up and was met with his own face.

“Hey, sixer.”

Ford gasped and opened his eyes to see he’s still in the Stan O’ War II. He looked to his left to see Fiddleford still sleeping happily by his side. The six fingered man sighed and reached to pet Fiddleford’s head. Stanford also noticed that his twin was no longer lying beside Fiddleford, he looked around, but Stanley was nowhere to be found. Stanford got off the bed, put on a robe and went up to the deck. Stanford finally found his twin leaning against the rails of the boat as he was taking a big puff of smoke from his cigar and only wearing his boxers.

The night air was very crisp, which brought goosebumps on Stanford’s skin as he braced for the cold by hugging himself. 

“Stanley?” Ford spoke softly.

Stan jumped and turned to see his twin standing behind him, “Jesus, sixer. You almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Ford replied as he joined Stan by standing beside him.

“I always go out for a smoke after a good fuck. And what I had back there, was a good one,” Stan chuckled and took another puff.

Ford scoffed but smiled at the response and looked out at the distance where the stars sparkled in the endless blackness, “It was good. Fiddleford and I haven’t done that in years.”

“We had a threesome before. With me back in the mansion, remember?”

Ford laughed, “Not that, Stanley. I meant Fiddleford being the top. We haven’t done that since college. Whatever you said to Fidds must have really motivate him.”

“Hey, I just told the guy that you got a thing for nipples.” Ford turned to Stan a strange look.

“What? If it works for me, surely it works for you too.” 

“Huh,” Ford responded to hint that he understood but with a pinch of uncertainty, “So, have you always smoked after sex?”

“Pfft! Hell, I had my first smoke after I lost my virginity.”

Ford raised a brow and looked back at Stan, “Oh-really? Who was it?”

“Some young, brown-haired beauty. That was the most magical moment of my life. Not because I got laid for the first time, but because when I was inside that person it felt like I found the right one.”

“The brown-haired beauty. That was Carla, right?”

Stan cheeks turned red, “Y-yeah. Looking back, it was pretty stupid especially after how things turned out.”

“I don’t think it was stupid. I felt the same way when Fiddleford and I made love for the first time. If he and I hadn’t gotten back together, however, I would have agreed with you, Stanley.”

Stan smiled and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah. But, I’m still glad that one of us got a happy ending.”

“We both did, Stan,” Ford corrected as he gently punched his brother’s forearm. Stan chuckled, but his laughter faded when he noticed his twin shaking.

“Shit, you’re freezing,” Stan wrapped his arm around Ford and pulled him against his body heat, which made his twin stiffen from his touch, “It’s only seventy-four degrees out here and you’re already getting frost bite. No wonder you wear sweaters 24/7.” Stan laughed with Ford joining him as he laid his head on his shoulder.

“You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Ford answered as he slowly relaxed in Stan's arm and gave in to the tempting warmth, “This feels very nice.” Ford nuzzled deeper into Stan’s embrace as they both gazed at the stars.

“Do you like to visit Mykonos again? I really want Fidds to see it,” said Ford.

“Sure. I’m looking forward to see all those babes again.”

The next morning, the Stan o’ War II left Hawaii and set sail to Greece. Ford was steering the wheel when Fidds leaned against him and hugged his waist. The brunet grinned and wrapped his arm around the bearded man while he continued steering and looking out at the sea.

“Where we off to next, darlin’?” asked Fidds.

“To Mykonos. There’s something I really want to show you and Stan,” Ford answered.

“What is it?”

Ford planted a kiss on Fidds’s cheek and whispered, “You’ll see when we get there, my love.”


	11. Ch. 11

The Stan o’ War II sailed to the east for weeks as the twins took turns steering the wheel. Fiddleford spent his time either helping around the boat or aiding Stanford with his research. Things continued the same as before as Stan and Ford gave equal affection to Fiddleford through kisses and caresses. The three men continued sleeping in the same bed, and although Ford felt fully at ease about sharing Fidds with Stan, he couldn’t help feeling the strange tension lingering in the air.

Yes, Stan and Ford’s relationship has gotten better after defeating Bill Cipher, but Stanford couldn’t help feeling that things were still not perfect between the two of them. Whenever Stan hugged Ford, touched his hand or any form of contact, it drove the six-fingered man to a small state of panic. To Ford, it was like a balance scale with perfectly aligned pans, but if a small peck fell on one of those pans then everything would fall apart. Looking back, Ford assumed that their relationship had always been fragile to begin with, which didn’t make things easier.

The fact that Stan often positioned himself facing directly at Ford or grabbing on to him when they had sex Fiddleford didn’t help either. Ford hoped to discuss this with Stan, but he didn’t want to spoil it, and convinced himself that Stan was unaware of it. Although Ford kept interacting with both Stan and Fidds, he would find the time to sneak his boyfriend to have one on one time with him and suggested he missed having those moments with just the two of them, instead of admitting that he wanted to feel more comfortable.

As the sun slowly rose higher to mark the afternoon, Stan was looking at the horizon as he yawned and held on to the wheel. His eyes squinted when he noticed something coming to view. Stan’s eyes suddenly widen when he finally recognized the white buildings and the beautiful beach before him. Stan quickly went below deck to look for Ford and Fidds.

“Hey, nerds! We’re finally here!” Stan called out as he walked towards Ford’s study room, “Ford? Fidds? Hey! Didn’t you hear me?” Stan opened the door to find Fidds kissing the breath out of a disheveled Ford while sitting on his lap.

“Whoa!” Stan exclaimed, causing the two men to jump and pull away from them, “So, that’s how Fidds helps you out, huh?” Stan smirked.

“We were working on our research; we just got distracted. Anyway, what brings you here, Stanley?” Ford replied while straightening himself.

“We’re docking in ten minutes,” Stan answered.

“Ah! Good!” Ford responded as he took out a rolled-up map, “I’m very excited about this one. Make sure you are all packed and ready once we make to the shore.”

After docking the Stan o’ War II, the three men started walking down the street of a crowded city as Fiddleford observed the beautiful, white buildings around. The bearded man then noticed a couple of young men holding hands, and then he saw two women kissing in the corner.

“Boy, this place seems very friendly,” said Fidds.

“It’s Mykonos, toots. This place is very gay friendly, so you don’t need to worry if I started getting feisty with you in public,” Stan answered and winked at Fidds as he moved his hand down to cup one of his cheeks. The bearded man squealed and playfully smacked Stan’s chest.

“Alright, you two. Save that for later; we still have a long way to go,” Ford called out as he kept leading the others down the street.

“Can’t you lay off the secrecy and tell us where we’re going already?” Stan groaned.

“Trust me, Stanley, it will be worth it,” Ford replied. Once the men made it to the beach, Ford stopped in his tracks and looked at his map again. He pulled out his compass and observed it for a minute. Ford then gestured the others to follow him as he started walking towards east, which led them into a wooded area. 

After walking deeper into the woods, Ford stopped and gestured what was ahead, “And, here we are.” Before the old men, stood a tall waterfall pouring gallons of clear water into the swimming hole.

“So, all this is to show off some waterfall. Ford, I’ve seen dozens that look like this!” Stan responded.

“Well, it still is a pretty waterfall,” Fidds chimed in.

“I haven’t shown you the rest of it,” said Ford as he started to undress.

“Wait, so we’re going to mess around in the swimming hole?” asked Stan.

“No. Just swim to see what’s in the other side,” Ford answered once he’s in his boxers, “Just trust me on this.” Ford then leapt into the swimming hole and began swimming across. Stan and Fidds simply shrugged and stripped to their underwear. The two men jumped into the swimming hole and followed Ford. Stan gasped and paddled across the water as he swam closer and closer. When Stan felt a solid surface in his way, he rose out of the water and climbed out of the swimming hole.

Stan wiped the water from his eyes as he stood up, but instead of seeing Stanford and Fiddleford, he saw two middle-aged men. A young brunet and a thin, tall blond soaking wet and standing before him. The brunet was smiling while the blond had a confusing, yet amazed expression on his face as he looked at the two men.

“You see?! I told you it’s worth the wait,” said the familiar sounding brunet.

“Stanford?” Stan stuttered as he stared at his now younger twin. He reached forward and cupped Stanford’s smooth face which he hadn’t felt in years. “Is this real?”

“Of course, it is. We just swam in the fountain of youth, Stan. See?!” Ford exclaimed with excitement as he pulled out a pocket mirror and gave it to Stan. Stan looked at his reflection, but all he saw a long-haired brunet staring back at him. Stan gasped and dropped the mirror and started touching his own face to notice that all his wrinkles are gone. “Holy Moses.”

“My god. I’m-we-we’re young again?!” Fiddleford gasped and covered his mouth shocked from hearing the voice he didn’t have for thirty years.

“Only temporary, Fidds. So, what would you two like to do now that we reclaim our youth?”

Stan smirked as he wrapped his arms around Fidds’s waist, “I know what I want to do.”

Fidds let out a giggle, but pulled away from Stan’s embrace, “Stanley, we can’t waste this opportunity by just having sex all day.”

“Fiddleford’s right, Stan. We need to enjoy our youth in a more fruitful way.”

“Yeah, like what?” Ford paused as he pondered on Stan’s question.

“I reckon we could eat the foods that we use to and go to dance clubs,” Fiddleford suggested.

“Hmm. Yes, we could do that,” Ford answered.

“Sure, why the hell not!” Stan agreed. The three, now young, men walked around the water hole and redressed as they went back to the city to enjoy themselves.


	12. Ch. 12

In the nearest store, Stan started buying bags of toffee peanuts and happily ate them with his fully restored teeth, instead of his dentures. 

Meanwhile, Fiddleford picked a jar of molasses from the top shelf and paused, “Huh. I didn’t need to climb up to get that.”

“How’s the experience so far, buddy?” asked Ford as he’s eating a hamburger.

“I admit it feels good to be tall again. Umm, Ford? Are you just going to eat burgers all day?”

“Of course. After spending thirty years traveling dimensions and eating strange foods, they took a toll on my digestive system, but now I can eat junk food again without worrying about the GMOs causing my insides to implode.”

“Oh. Wait, what?”

“So, what you guys want to do now?” Stan mumbled as he kept munching on toffee peanuts.

“Well, I reckon we could buy some new clothes before heading for the club tonight,” Fidds replied.  
“What’s wrong with the ones we got?” The men looked at their own clothes and noticed how they no longer match with their youthful forms. Especially Fiddleford’s, since he was wearing a green vest, and a pair of brown trousers, “So we need a little makeover. I still got my old threads back in the day we could use.”

“No offense, Stanley, but I doubt what you have in your wardrobe will do the trick. Besides, they won’t even fit us,” Ford responded.

“Ugh, fine, but I’m not buying nothing.”

After eating their favorite snacks, the men left the store and went to the mall as they tried out some clothes that they hope to wear for the dance club. The twins sat in the bench while they wait for Fiddleford to try some new clothes.

“You know if I had my belt tied tight enough, my slacks would probably fit him,” Stan remarked.

“No, Stan. We already discuss this; we’re not using your clothes,” Ford replied.

“Yeah, well I don’t see you buying any new duds.”

“Because I already have decent clothes. I know my sweaters are not very stylish, but I feel very comfortable in them. It’s not like Fidds was expecting me to look impressive or anything like-.”  
Ford paused when he spotted Fidds stepping out of the fitting room. The blond was wearing a light blue blouse with a v neck that exposed some of his chest and a pair of gray jeans that compliment both his legs and hips.

“So, fellas how do I look?” Fidds asked as he posed for his lovers.

Stan and Ford’s mouths dropped as they gaze at Fidds’s stunning transformation.

“Whoa,” Stan remarked.

“Did you find anything you like yet, Ford?” Fidds asked.

“Oh, uh. No- not yet,” said Ford and suddenly snatched a black muscle shirt from the floor, “But this shirt looks appealing, so I’ll try this one. Heh heh.” Ford then cleared his throat and ran into the fitting room. Fidds looked to Stan, but he simply responded with a shrug.

Later in the night, the three men entered a dance club called Orion’s Belt where countless people on the dancefloor were moving to the rhythm of every 80s hit song. Stan proudly strutted across the club as he wore his old shirt that was slightly opened to expose his gold chain and a pair of brown bellbottoms. Ford was avoiding eye contact as he wore a pair of jeans and the black, muscle shirt he bought from the mall, which he later regret as he realized that the shirt did a poor job of hiding his other regret; the embarrassing “All Star” tattoo on the back of his shoulder. Fiddleford noticed Ford’s discomfort and put his arm around Ford to help hide his tattoo.

“Thanks, Fidds,” said Ford and smiled at his boyfriend.

“Trust me, hon’, once we get on the dancefloor you’re going to forget all about it,” Fidds winked at Ford. 

Meanwhile, Stan walked to the bar and smirked at the young bartender, “Hey cutie, get me your finest beer.” 

After observing the brunet's attire, the bartender raised his eyebrow at Stan as he handed him a can of beer, “You do know that the 80’s is tonight’s theme, right?”

Stan’s smile turned into a scowl, “You just lost your tip, buddy.” Stan then dropped the bills and left with his beer.

When Stanford and Fiddleford reached the dancefloor, they started moving to the beat and rhythm of the song’s chords. While Fidds was happily moving his limbs, Ford was dancing with caution as he constantly looked at the other dancers. He could feel the tattoo mocking him as it signaled everyone to stare at him.

“Stanford,” Ford’s thoughts were suddenly ceased when Fidds cupped his face and turned his head to look straight at him, “Forget about them. Just focus on me, darlin’.” 

Ford took a deep breath and started shaking his hips more and placed his hands on Fidds’s hips. Fidds pressed his forehead against Ford’s and leaned forward to peck him on the lips, which gave the six-fingered man more confidence and replied with a sultry grin. Ford stepped back and raised his hands above his head as he began swaying his hips. He then spun around and circled his hips while his arms waved around like a belly dancer. Fidds grinned back at his lover as he followed Ford’s dance moves. 

Still sulking from the remark, Stan was drinking his beer while making his way to the dancefloor but stopped when he witnessed Ford and Fidds dancing in a strange yet sensual manner. Stan quickly finished his beer, threw it at the nearest trash can and joined with the others. Stan went behind Fidds as he wrapped his arms around his waist and started rocking his hips against him.

“Damn, you look sexy right now, Fidds,” Stan whispered and Fidds giggled as he pecked him on the cheek.

“Ford taught me this dance, Stan,” Fidds answered as he held Stan’s hands and rocked his hips, grinding against the brunet’s crotch.

“God damn,” Stan hissed, “So, where you learned to dance like that, Poindexter? You move like a stripper.”

“Funny, the last time I did this I was told that I dance like a queen,” Ford remarked.

Fidds pulled Ford closer to him and whispered against his lips, “Then keep dancing for me, my queen.” 

After Ford wrapped his arms around the blond, he swayed his hips as he started grinding against Fidds’s front. Fidds let out a shuddered sigh as he also started grinding his hips against Ford’s crotch. Stan then followed as he thrusted his hips to follow the others’ movements and the marimbas playing in the background. The three men’ motion became more unison and fluid as they swayed and ground their hips against each other as if they were performing a tribal dance. Once the song ended, the men stopped to catch their breaths. Stan laid his head on Fidds’s shoulders while Ford pressed his forehead against Fidds’.

“Can we fuck now?” Stan panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was listening to "Love My Way" by the Psychedelic Furs in a loop when writing the dance scene.


	13. Ch. 13

After leaving Orion’s Belt, the three men headed back to the Stan o’ War II; Stanford and Fiddleford had their arms around each other while Stanley was holding Fidds’s hand. Before they climbed aboard the boat, Ford took Fidds’s hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. The blond blushed and smiled and kissed Ford’s temple.

Once the three men went down to the deck and into their room, Stan smacked Fidds’s behind and gave one of his cheeks as he gave him a toothy grin.

“I’ve been wanting to this since the day I saw your old photo,” Stan purred. Fidds giggled and locked lips with Stan while Ford went behind the blond and started peppering kisses on his neck. Both the twins’ hands roamed over Fidds’s slender body as they kept offering him ravenous kisses. Stan took off his own shirt while Ford helped remove Fidds’s blouse. The blond turned to Ford and trapped his lips with his own as he returned the favor and took off the muscle shirt. When Fiddleford laid on the bed, the twins joined him and started stripping him of his shoes and jeans. The twins then removed their own clothing which left all of them in their boxers. When Stanford laid beside Fiddleford and started kissing his neck, causing the blond to coo, he watched his brother laying behind his lover and began trailing kisses down his back until he reached to his boxers.

“Stanley, wait,” said Ford, after pulling away from Fidds and sitting up. Both Stan and Fidds sat up and gave Ford a puzzling look, “I was thinking we could do something different this time; like Stan and I could take turns.”

“What’s with the sudden change, bro?”

“I just-just want to do something new,” Ford answered sheepishly, “You can have Fiddleford first if you want.”

Ford began to feel embarrassed as Stan and Fidds kept staring at him as if he has a mutated wart growing out of his forehead, “But, that’s just a suggestion so we don’t have to do that. I’m sorry for bringing that up.”

Stan sighed, “If you want to spice things up, just say so. You don’t have to wait ‘til the last minute, okay?”

“Okay,” Ford murmured. Ford then felt a thin arm wrapping around his shoulder, he looked up and saw Fidds sitting beside him while holding him.

“If you really want to do this, we’re willing to try too.” When Fidds gave Ford an ensuring smile, the six fingered man smiled back and pressed a kiss on his temple. “Thank you.”

Fidds kissed Ford’s jaw and worked his way to his ear as he purred, “I promise we’ll make the show very enjoyable, hon’.” Ford turned red and stiffened as he watched Fidds crawl towards Stan.

“Ya ready, sugar?” asked Fidds as he climbed on Stan’s lap and locked their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Oh, yeah,” Stan purred and pushed Fidds’s back against the bed. The brunet immediately began kissing Fidds and moaned into each other’s mouths as their hands were roaming over their bodies. Stan started grinding himself again Fidds while the blond moved towards his lover’s ass and began squeezing his cheeks. Stan then started trailing kisses down Fidds’s neck and made his way to his pelvis as he pulled his boxers down; exposing his fully erect dick.

“This looks more appetizing than before, “said Stan as he stroked Fidds’s length, causing the blond to mewl and thrust into Stan’s hand, “Relax baby, I haven’t started yet.” Stan began licking up and down the leaking member, making Fidds quiver and moan, he then put the member in his mouth and began bobbing his head with rapid speed.

“Ahh! Ah! Ahh!” Fidds squirmed and rapidly thrusted his hips as he held on to Stan’s greasy locks.

Sitting on the corner and still in his underwear, Ford was palming at his own erection as he watched Fidds moaning and quivering with great abandonment from being sucked by Stan. Ford shoved his hand into his boxers and bit his lower lip as he held in a moan. Stan took a quick glance at his twin, pulled Fidds’s cock out of his mouth and rolled him over on his stomach.

“I’m going to make you feel good, baby,” Stan murmured as he smacked one of Fidds’s cheeks, which made the blond yelp. Stan lifted Fidds’s, hips, slowly slipped his dick into his entrance and pushed forward until he was completely sheathed. Fidds cried out and arched his back as he was impaled by Stan’s throbbing sex. The brunet grabbed on Fidds’s hips and began thrusting his dick repeatedly into the small ass.

Ford smirked and mewled as he enjoyed the sight of Fidds moaning loudly with his head arched up and on all fours like a wolf being mounted by his mate. When Fidds turned to Ford with his glazed eyes and panting mouth, the brunet grinned and licked his lips and stroked his erection faster as if he’s letting his lover know how much he loved the view. Stan suddenly grabbed Fidds’s head and pushed him against the mattress as he began rapidly plowing him while the blond cried out louder and louder as he was being repeatedly impaled by Stan’s manhood. Ford whimpered and desperately trying to release his seed as he watched Fidds being ravaged before him. As Ford arched back and was nearing his climax, his eyes flew open when he heard Stan scream. 

Ford looked back at the other men, Stan already came and slowly slipped out of Fidds and collapsed on the bed. Meanwhile, the blond was laying on his side panting and still hard.

“Fuck, Fidds. I’m sorry-ah-that never happened to me before. Ah, shit,” Stan panted and rolled on his back.

“I’ll take over from here, Stan,” said Ford as he discarded his underwear and crawled over to his lover. 

“I-I was so-so close,” Fidds whimpered when Ford caressed his cheek and laid on top of him. The men claimed each other’s mouths in a passionate kiss while Ford began stroking his own member and used his precum for lubricant.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I got you,” Ford whispered and sheathed himself inside Fidds. The blond gasped and wrapped his legs around Ford’s waist as his other lover began pounding his prostate. Ford began sucking on Fidds’s neck, which made the blond lean towards his lips, as he repeatedly thrust into him. Fidds mewled and dug his nails into Ford’s back while the brunet’s lowered his hand and wrapped his six fingers around the blond’s weeping length and began stroking it.

Fidds cried out and began thrusting into Ford’s hands as the two men moaned and writhed in their embrace. Meanwhile, Stan was watching Ford and Fidds’s love making as he still laid on his back, feeling his member hardening again but he didn’t have the energy to take care of it nor did he think he earned to feel any pleasure. 

Ford pressed his forehead against Fidds’s and he directly looked into his lover’s eyes. Seeing Fidds’s youthful face beneath him made Ford feel as if they were back in Gravity Falls thirty years ago in a different timeline where he listened to Fiddleford’s warnings and discarded the portal. A timeline where Stanford confessed that he still had feelings for the southern engineer and they happily spent the rest of their lives together. But, they didn’t because Ford’s blind pride pushed Fidds away and led them both to dark, lonely paths.

The familiar ache of wishing to turn back time returned to pierce Stanford’s heart as his eyes burned from the forming of tears. Ford then slammed his lips into Fidds’s and sped up his space as he roughly thrust himself into him. Fidds cried into Ford’s mouth and held on for dear life as he felt the pressure building more inside him threatening to erupt. Ford put all his strength into each thrust along with his love, sincerity and guilt. Ford and Fidds pulled from the kiss and shouted out their orgasm. Fidds fell back on the bed with Ford collapsing on of him as they panted and laid boneless.

The blond’s smile of content slowly faded when he heard muffled sobs against his shoulder, “Stanford? Ya alright, honey?”

“I love you, Fiddleford,” Stanford choked with his head laid on Fidds’s chest. “I know,” Fiddleford replied and pet Ford’s hair.

“I’m sorry for everything,” Ford wept. “I know, and I forgive you,” Fidds cried silently and kissed Ford’s forehead, “I love you too, Stanford.” Ford sighed and relaxed in Fidds’s arms until he felt a few pats on his back. The brunet looked up and Fidds whispered, “We forgot someone.”

Ford looked over his shoulder and noticed Stan on his back with his erection pointing at the ceiling and his arm over his eyes. Ford held in a chuckle as he slid off Fidds and laid on his side.

“Stanley,” Fidds called. Stan turned to his side as he saw a grinning Fidds gesturing for him to come over. Stan crawled towards the blond and was suddenly pulled into a heated kiss. Stan was then pushed on his back again as Fidds began stroking his hardened length and peppered his jaw with kisses. Stan grunted and panted while thrusting into Fidds’s hand. Fidds licked Stan’s lips as his tongue slipped into his mouth and trapped him in a deep kiss. When Fidds began to stroke faster, Stan gasped and moaned as he arched his back and thrust his pelvis faster.

“Ah, ah, ah! Oh, ah, f-fuck!” Stan cried out as he came and his seed stained his chest and Fidds’s hand.

“My, my, ya sure made a mess, sugar,” Fidds chuckled and licked his hand clean. Stan replied with a strained chuckled still recovering from his climax. Fidds laid beside Stan, cupped his cheek and claimed his mouth once more, “I love you, Stanley.”

Stan stared at Fidds without a word and pulled him into another kiss. Stan sucked and deepened the kiss as if trying to convince Fidds that he loved him back. Stan then pulled away and smiled at Fidds while his eyes sadly gazed at him, “I know.” Stan nuzzled into Fidds chest while Ford wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist and spooned him. Fidds smiled at the sleeping Stan but couldn’t help feeling hurt from his respond. However, Fidds’s heart warmed up again when he felt Ford’s lips on his shoulder. The blond hummed and turned to kiss his other lover goodnight. Ford and Fidds later joined Stan as they drifted to sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this before Christmas, so I can turn it in as a Christmas present for y'all, but missed the deadline. Anyway, Merry late Christmas, everyone!


	14. Ch. 14

Stan’s eyes slowly opened as he yawned and stretched out his legs. Stan then felt a tug on his hand and noticed Fidds had his fingers intertwined with his own. Stanley smiled at the gesture, but his smile slowly faded. Not that Stan didn’t appreciate the affection and love Fiddleford was offering him. He’s grateful that a sweet, adorable man like Fiddleford would be interested in him. However, the more he looked at their hands, the more he noticed how they didn’t fit together. It’s like when you buy a pair of shoes that aren’t the right size. You can still put all your feet inside them and they’re not that tight, but they’re still not comfortable either. What also didn’t help was witnessing Stanford and Fiddleford breaking down and expressing genuine love to one another during sex.

Stan carefully pulled himself away from Fidds’s hand as he sat up and looked out the window to see the sun was about to rise. The man put on his boxers and made his way up to the deck. Stan leaned against the rails and watched the sunrise as he enjoyed the cool breeze and ocean scent. He breathed in the chilling salty air and sighed as he watched the waters starting to reflect the sun’s light. Stan was so entranced by moments like these that the senses of worries and sadness disappear. Stan’s sense of content, however, were interrupted when Fiddleford arrived and joined him by the rails.

“Morning, Fidds,” Stan gave a quick smile to the blond.

“Still got your brown locks I see,” Fidds smiled back.

“And you’re still blond, babe,” Stan smirked as he ruffled Fidds’s hair. Fidds chuckled and swatted Stan’s hand away.

“You and Ford are very lucky. Always waking up to see this view,” Fidds commented.

“Yeah. Why did you forgive my brother?” Stan asked bluntly.

“What?” Fidds suddenly turned his head to Stan.

“After what Ford did to you, losing your family and living in a junkyard for thirty years, you still forgave him. Why?”

The engineer paused and stared out at the sea and sighed, “Because it’s better than forgetting. Stanford started that mess, but I made it worse by trying to forget. I didn’t just forget about Ford and the portal, I also wiped away every bad thing that happened to me. The more I forgot, the more I lost bits about myself.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that Ford didn’t apologize the moment he realized he fucked up. I mean, you guys met up in the Fearamid after thirty years and you made up right in that spot.”

Fidds smiled to himself and leaned against the rails, “I reckon because deep down I still love him. In fact, Stanford came over to my hut days after to apologize because he thought our reconciliation wasn’t genuine enough. I assured him that I forgive him, but he really insisted to prove how much he regretted taking me for granted. We went back to being friends again and the last thing I knew we started dating again.” 

“Huh,” Stan replied and frowned as he laid against the rails, “When Ford was helping me to restore my memories, he apologized for pushing me away and I forgave him without a second thought. I guess I was easy on him because I didn’t remember what my life was like after I was kicked out. But things are starting to come back to me; both good and mostly bad. Despite all the shitty things that happened to me because of Ford, I still don’t regret forgiving him because at the end of the day I still get to sail around the world with my brother. Sure, we didn’t get to grow up together like I wanted, but it’s better than nothing, right?”

Fiddleford smiled to Stan and pet his hair, “Of course, hon’.” The blond kept running his fingers through Stan’s hair, which made the brunet hum. 

“What are you doing, Fidds?” Stan smiled up at him.

“Just relax, Stanley.” Fidds then added another to pet Stan’s hair, cupped his face and lifted it up as he started caressing his face. Stan closed his eyes as he enjoyed the affection he’s receiving. Fidds then pulled Stan closer and held him against his chest while he continued stroking his hair and face. Stan smiled and sighed as he envisioned himself lying in bed while being held and pampered by big hands. Stan then felt those hands cupping his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Stan moaned into that wonderful and reached to hold his lover’s face. Stan didn’t feel a strong jaw in his hands like he expected, but a small, smooth face instead. Stan pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes to see Fiddleford before him. 

“Do ya feel any better?” Fiddleford smiled at Stan.

“Uh. Yeah-yeah, I do. Thanks, Fidds,” the brunet answered and smiled hesitantly.

“Good morning,” Stanford called out while bringing three mugs of coffee.

“Morning darlin’,” Fidds replied and he and Ford shared a kiss.

“Thanks, bro,” said Stan after Ford handed the mugs to them.

Fiddleford was blowing into his coffee before taking a swig as he and the twins were standing silence. 

“After breakfast, we could do some touring around Mykonos one last time before we head back to Gravity Falls,” Ford suggested as he finished his coffee. Stan arched his brow and gave Ford an odd look.

“It’s for Fiddleford, Stanley,” Ford replied bluntly.

“Oh, right,” Stan then sipped from his mug. 

After breakfast, Stan and Ford were escorting Fidds throughout the city like a personal tour. Ford pointed out the spots of every large rock scattered around island, which he stated were actual petrified pieces from the corpses of the giants Hercules slayed. Stan, meanwhile, pointed out the bars where he either got kicked out of or scored a one-night stand. Fidds was enjoying both the view and the twins’ stories as he strolled down the streets with his lovers. What really made the blond giddy was the fact Stan looked happier than this morning as he and Ford exchanged playful jabs and stories.

After hours of exploring, dining in the best eateries and buying groceries for the long trip back, the three men went back to the Stan o’ War II as the sun began to set. Fidds yawned as he leaned against Ford’s shoulder. Ford chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“You should go to bed while Stan and I make preparations for tomorrow,” said Ford and took the grocery bag from Fidds’s hands.

“Alright. Night, sugar,” Fidds yawned again, lazily kissed Ford’s lips and made his way below deck. 

The twins also went below deck and went to the kitchen where they put the food in the cabinets and refrigerator. Stan then back up, pulled the lobster trap out of the water and grinned when he found three lobsters inside. While Ford was finishing storing the groceries, Stan came back and dumped the lobsters into the tank, “What do you think, Ford? We end our trip with a lobster dinner?”

“Sounds like a good plan, Stan,” Ford replied as he wiped his hands cleaned. Stanford then scratched the back of his head as he pondered what to say next, “So, do you want to watch the moon with me before going to bed?”

“Yeah, sure we could use some family bonding,” Stan answered as he and Ford went above deck and rested against the railing. The twins observed the beautiful site of Mykonos before them as it glowed with thousands of lights while the moon was shining brightly over it. 

“God, I’m gonna miss this place,” Stan remarked.

“You said that last year, Stan,” said Ford.

“And I’ll say it again next year.”

Ford chuckled and leaned on the railing, “I bet you will.” 

Stan sighed and smiled at the glorious view, “So how long until this youth water wears off?”

“We’ll turn back to normal just days before we bring Fiddleford back to Gravity Falls.”

“Hmm,” Stan replied still watching the view.

Ford started tapping all his five fingers, minus the thumbs, on the railing as he bit his lower lip. Stan turned to the tapping sound and noticed his twin’s face, “Something on your mind, bro?”

Ford snapped out of his train of thought and looked at Stan without a word as if he was calculating what his brother said. He then looked down, inhaled and sighed, “Are you really happy? With me?”

Stan’s smile turned into a frown after hearing Ford’s question, “Well-yeah, why wouldn’t I be? I’ve always wanted to sail around the world with you since we were kids.”

“Even after all those years I wasted resenting you and never showing any appreciation, you still want to be with me?” Ford looked at Stan again, “And you don’t regret it, at all?” 

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You overheard me talking to Fidds, did you?”

Ford hesitantly nodded.

Stan groaned, “Look. Just because I didn’t forget what you did to me, doesn’t mean I’m still mad at you. I still want to be in your life and I’m happy we made up. It’s just-,” Stan paused and shut his eyes as took a deep breath, “I-I wished we’d done it sooner.” Stan’s eyes were stinging from the chill air, but he didn’t dare blink fearing the tears will fall. 

However, Stan witnessed tears running from Ford’s eyes as he just stared back at him. Ford opened his mouth, but he choked as he continued to weep. Stan went up to Ford and held him as his twin cried into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Ford sobbed, “I’m sorry.” He repeated into Stan’s shoulder.

“I know, Ford,” said Stan as tears finally fell, “I forgive you. Everything’s okay now.”

“Then why doesn’t it feel like it?”

“I-don’t know.” Stan nuzzled against Ford as they wept together in each other’s arms and the twins stayed in that embrace while the moon and Mykonos continued to shine all night. 

Fiddleford was sound asleep in bed until he started shivering under the covers, he nudged forward and back but detect any warmth around him. The engineer’s eyes fluttered opened and sat up, he looked around and realized he was still alone in the bedroom. He looked at the clock which said 12:15 am. Puzzled and concerned, Fiddleford wrapped a blanket around himself and started searching for the twins. After making his way up on deck, Fiddleford suddenly found Stan and Ford sleeping against the wall while holding on to each other.

Fiddleford couldn’t help but get teary eyed as he was glad to see how Ford and his brother made it so far since their fallout over forty years ago. The blond smiled at his lovers as he laid the blanket on them and made his way back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for a new year. More to come.


	15. Ch. 15

Fiddleford was sound asleep in bed until he started shivering under the covers, he nudged forward and back but detect any warmth around him. The engineer’s eyes fluttered opened and sat up, he looked around and realized he was still alone in the bedroom. He looked at the clock which said 12:15 am. Puzzled and concerned, Fiddleford wrapped a blanket around himself and started searching for the twins. After making his way up on deck, Fiddleford suddenly found Stan and Ford sleeping against the wall while holding on to each other.

Fiddleford couldn’t help but get teary eyed as he was glad to see how Ford and his brother made it so far since their fallout over forty years ago. The blond smiled at his lovers as he laid the blanket on them and made his way back to bed.

When the sun’s rays hit the Stan o’ War II, Ford grunted and opened his eyes but quickly shielded his eyes when he was attacked by harsh light. He then realized that he and Stan were sleeping outside. Ford didn’t know how they ended up above deck until he remembered their conversation last night. The cry and the embraced they shared that night. Although he was grateful that they opened up to each other, Ford wasn’t fully relieved from the emotional weight. Stan and Ford didn’t exactly resolve their situation; Stan was still hurting, and Ford didn’t know how to rid the hurt that he inflicted on his twin. Ford’s trail of thought was interrupted when he heard Stan yawning beside him. 

Stan was stretching his arms over his head and looked around, “Did we just sleep all night out here?”

“Yes, we did,” said Ford and got up on his feet as he let the blanket slip off him. Ford picked up the blanket and climbed below deck with Stan following behind him. When Stan and Ford made it to the kitchen, they found Fiddleford humming while making pancakes and bits of bacon inside of them.

“Morning, darlins’! Hope you’re in the mood for pancakes. They’re no stan-cakes, but they’re just as good,” said Fiddleford cheerfully.

“Did you give us the blanket from our bedroom last night?” asked Stan.

“Sure did,” Fiddleford replied.

“You slept without any covers?” Ford added.

“I got an extra one from the closet,” Fidds answered, still focused on the pancakes, “Well, eat up fellers.” Fiddleford then placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

“You go ahead while I put the blanket in the wash, Ford,” said Stan as he took the blanket from Ford’s hands. Ford nodded and Stan left.

Ford hesitantly sat and looked at his breakfast as he let out a deep sigh, “I’m sorry that you saw that, Fiddleford.”

“What? You and Stan were just having a moment. I’m not upset over that, hon.” Fidds then offered Ford black coffee.

“It’s not that simple, Fidds. Just because I apologized doesn’t mean everything’s resolved,” said Ford and ate a piece of his pancakes.

“Ya mean Stan didn’t forgive you yet?” said Fidds as he sat across his boyfriend.

“He did. Every time when I apologize, and that’s the problem. No matter how many times I apologize and how many times Stan forgives, it didn’t fix anything. It’s like we’re missing something to make our reconciliation complete, but I don’t know what it is,” Ford sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Oh, Stanford,” Fidds reached to hold Ford’s other hand, “Healing takes time. You and I went through this and what yer going through with Stan is no different.”

“I beg to differ, dearest,” Ford retorted with a sullen smile.

Fidds slightly chuckled, “Alright maybe a little different, but ya know what I mean. It wasn’t easy for us, but we managed to pull through by being honest with how we felt. After that, it was all under the bridge. You and Stan still need work until things get back to normal. Trust me, you’ll get there someday, sweetheart.” Ford’s smile became wider and genuine as he took Fidds’s his hand and placed a big kiss on his palm.

“I love you,” said Ford as he leaned his cheek against Fidds’s hand.

Fidds smiled back with his hand still on Ford’s cheek, “I love ya too, hon.”

The two men looked up when they heard someone clearing their throat, Stan was standing by the doorway awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, “So, what’d I miss?”

“Just your breakfast. Now hurry up before it gets ice cold,” Fidds answered. Stan joined with the others and started gorging on the pancakes.

Things were calm again as the trio sailed their way back to Oregon. Stan and Ford had become closer as they started working together around the boat and helping Fidds with the dishes. Although Fidds was pleased to see the twins doing better than before, he became concerned with how Stan was paying more attention to Ford than Fidds. Stan would still show affection by ruffling Fidds’s hair or kissing him on the cheek, but most of the time he would barely acknowledge the engineer. Fiddleford assumed that Stan wanted to focus more on repairing his relationship with Ford, so he ignored it for now.

Fiddleford was observing himself in the mirror as he noticed his wrinkles returning and his hair leaving again. The aging blond was saddened to see his youth leaving him again, but at least he got a second chance to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Looks like we’re aging gracefully in a fast pace my love,” said Ford as he went behind Fidds and wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

“Speak for yourself, Ford,” Fidds scoffed still looking at their reflections as he reached over to cup Ford’s cheek. Ford chuckled and started tickling Fidds’s neck with kisses. Fidds laughed and struggled to break free from Ford’s arms.

“Hey, guys,” the two men stopped and turned to the doorway to see Stan leaning against it, “You mind taking this elsewhere? I need to use the crapper.” Ford and Fidds chuckled as they made their way out of the bathroom, while Stan locked the door behind them.

“Hey Stan!” Fidds called out.

“What!” Stan replied.

“Ya want to join us in the bedroom after ya finish up yer business?”

“No! You guys go ahead. I’m going to be here for a long while, if you catch my drift.”

“Ugh, Stanley!” Fidds retorted in disgust. The engineer then followed Ford to bed.

As the days went by, the men were slowly turning back to their old selves as their hair were growing grayer and thinner and their bodies were reducing back to their fragile states. Although Stan wasn’t pleased losing his precious locks and gaining back his (bigger) gut, he enjoyed the illusion of growing old with his twin even though it lasted just days instead of years. Stan hasn’t forgotten what happened in the past, but he still believed that swimming in the fountain of youth was like getting another chance.

Stan, Ford and Fidds were hanging in the living room where they were looking back at their month-long trip and what they’ll do afterwards.

“So, what are you fellers planning to do now?” asked Fidds.

“Well, we will be sailing to Shibuya, Japan. Stan once told me that he stayed in an abandoned temple which he believed to be haunted,” Ford answered.

“Was it really haunted?” Fidds turned to Stan.

“Of course, it was. There were whispers inside the walls, creepy chicks peeking behind every door and there was this ghost that watched me sleep every night. I would have left at day one, but I was hiding from the cops at the time, so I ended staying in that temple for days until the coast was clear.”  
“Since we haven’t been to Japan, I figured it would be a great opportunity to do some investigations there,” Ford added, “What are your plans once you return to Gravity Falls?”

“I’ll probably go back to making more blueprints and sell them. I need to make more money after all the remodeling I did for my new home,” Fidds answered. He then yawned as his eyes began to droop, “Can’t believe I’m already tired. I reckon I gotta hit the hay now. Night, Ford.” Fidds kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Goodnight, buddy,” Ford smiled and kissed Fidds.

“Yeah, night, Fidds,” Stan replied as Fidds went towards him and kissed his cheek. Stan responded by kissing Fidds’s forehead. Fidds waved goodbye at the twins and made his way to the bedroom leaving just Stan and Ford sitting on the couch. 

“Thank you for letting me bring Fidds along,” said Ford.

“No problem. Besides, I like having him around,” Stan grinned.

“You should you’re dating him too,” Ford responded. Stan laughed, “Yeah, I guess I am. And you fine with that now?”

“Of course. Fiddleford loves us both and nothing could change that,” said Ford, “Well, except for one thing,” Ford muttered the last part.

“What do you mean?” Stan arched his brow at Ford.

Ford inhaled and sighed as he turned to Stan in a whisper, “I was planning to propose to Fiddleford at the end of the month.”

Stan’s mouth dropped, “Wait, what?!” Ford hushed Stan as he gestured him that Fidds is still in the next room, “You were gonna ask Fidds to marry you?” Stan whispered.

“I still want to,” Ford pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket and showed it to Stan. The band is silver and on top is a real diamond that shined multiple colors as light reflected upon it. Stan was in awe at the site of the diamond while his heart tightened in agony. “but now that you’ve started dating Fiddeford, this wouldn’t be the right time to do so. In fact, I would gladly wait until you’re ready so we both can ask him to marry us.” Stan sat in silence, then he got off the couch and went up to the deck.

Ford rushed after his twin, but when he went up to the deck Stan was nowhere to be found. Ford called out to Stan but didn’t get a respond. In sheer panic, Ford started running all over the deck desperately looking for his brother. As Ford was about to call Stan again, he noticed a figure crouching in the shadows. Ford cautiously went up to the figure and realized that it was Stan sitting on the floor and his back against the wall.

“Stan, what’s wrong?” Ford asked, but Stan didn’t answer. Ford crouched beside and placed his hand on Stan’s shoulder, “I know you’re upset, but I don’t want to compete with you. I understand that you need time and I want both of us to marry Fidds as much as you do.”

“I don’t want to marry Fiddleford,” Stan finally replied.

“What? Then why are you-.”

“I don’t want you to marry him either.”

“Stan, I-I don’t understand.”

Stanley then got on his feet and look down at his brother with both heartache and frustration. The kind of look you give when someone failed to notice the obvious answer to a crossword puzzle or the suspicious character in a book was indeed the perpetrator. Then again, Stan shouldn’t be surprised by Ford’s obliviousness, “Do I have to spell it out to you, Stanford? That ring shouldn’t be for Fiddleford. That ring should be on my finger, instead!”

Ford’s eyes widen as he hesitantly rose up without looking away from Stan, “What?” Ford’s heart was beating rapidly while his breath stilled.

“I’m still in love with you, Stanford. I know you thought I’ve forgotten that we used to date when we were kids. That we were our first kiss, that we used to sleep together and said sweet nothings to each other for hours or that we made love for the first time,” Stan confessed with every step he took as he went closer to Ford. Stanford’s eyes began to water and covered his mouth as he leaned against the wall.

“It’s okay, Stanford. I get that you still love Fidds, but we can work it out. He’ll understand-.”

“How can you still remember all that?” Ford’s voice tightened and the tears finally spilled out. Stan stopped when he realized the look of horror and shame on his brother’s face, “I never mentioned any of this to you when I was helping you restore your memory. I wanted you to forget.” 

“But what we had wasn’t just sex, we were in love. I mean, we didn’t care what we’re doing was wrong before, so why would you bring that up now?”

“That wasn’t the only reason that we can’t get back together,” Ford sniffed as tears continued running down his cheeks.

“So, what’s the other reason?” Stan asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t want to hurt Fiddleford again.”

“What?” Stan reacted.

“I promised Fiddleford that I’ll never keep secrets from him again and now I have to confess to him that we used to be in an incestuous affair.”

“Stanford,” Stan went towards his twin.

“I don’t want to keep this from Fiddleford, but I’m scared to tell him. I just-,” Ford clinched on to the front of his shirt and sobbed, “I just can’t stand seeing that look on his face again.” Ford lowered his head and stiffened when Stan wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay, Stanford,” said Stan and kissed Ford’s cheek, “We’ll make this work.” Stan repeatedly kissed Ford’s face until he trapped his lips into his own. Desperate to numb the aching fear and guilt squeezing his heart, Ford gave in and kissed back. Ford sucked on Stan’s bottom lip while his twin angled his head to brush his tongue against his. Stan relished on the feeling of Ford’s lips and moaned as he deepened their kiss. 

Ford was pushed against the wall as Stan started nipping his neck. The six-fingered man held on to his brother’s shoulders while letting himself sink deeper into the pleasure until he gasped, and his eyes widened when he felt Stan palming his bulge.

“Stan don’t, please,” Ford croaked while Stan continued squeezing his erection and sucking on his neck. “Stanley, wait,” but Stan then slipped his hand under Ford’s shirt and began unzipping his pants.

“Stanley, stop!” Ford shouted and pushed Stan off him which caused him to fall on his back, “We can’t do this anymore! It’s over!” Ford’s anger suddenly faded when he saw the familiar stare of pleading and rejection of his twin who’s still on his back. Ford couldn’t stand the sight again and fled as he rushed back below deck and left Stan alone on the floor. 

Stan sat up and lowered his head while he clenched his teeth and tears were brimming in his eyes, “Goddamn it,” he hissed.


	16. Ch. 16

Ford walked down the hall as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve. However, the tears kept coming and Ford just let them run down his cheeks while the memory of Stan staring up at him replayed in his mind. Ford couldn’t believe that he hurt Stan again, but then again of course he could believe it. Ford swallowed and quietly opened the door to see Fiddleford still sound asleep in their bed. Ford wanted to join his boyfriend and hold him closely, but he didn’t deserve that comfort.

Instead, Ford quietly closed the door and went to the living room to sleep on the couch. Stanford took off his boots and laid on the couch as he closed his eyes and eventually drifted to sleep. Stan didn’t know how long he sat on the upper deck, but it felt like he stayed there for years as he replayed his brother’s words in his head. Stanley knew Ford won’t take him back, but he had to push it and now he ruined it. His brother hates him again and what Stan did this time was even worse. Stan slowly got on his feet and made his way below deck. Instead of going to their shared bedroom, Stan went to the guest room. The aging man stopped when he noticed his twin sleeping on the couch. Of course, Stanford would be there, he was too overwhelmed with shame to sleep with the man he loves, and Stanley was the reason for that. Stan sighed and went inside the guestroom as he undressed and plopped into bed. 

The sunlight peeked through the window and hit Fiddleford’s face, which caused his eyes to flutter open. Fiddleford yawned and sat up as he scratched his cheek only to feel a thick amount of hair. The engineer rushed to the bathroom and look in the mirror as he realized that he was old again. Fiddleford was both sad and relieved that he lost most of his hair and regained his bushy beard again. Fiddleford then went his way back to the bedroom to wake up the twins but stopped when he noticed someone sleeping in the living room. He went inside and found Ford laying on the couch. Not only did Fiddleford notice that Stanford referred to his original age, but his lids were worn and red from crying.

“Oh, no,” Fiddleford sighed. He kneeled before Stanford and ran his fingers through his gray hair. Stanford groaned and opened his eyes to see Fiddleford as he reached to cup his bearded cheek.

“You’re back to normal, dearest,” Stanford smiled tiredly.

“You and Stan got into a fight, huh?” Fiddleford replied. Ford nodded. Fiddleford pulled Stanford up in a sitting position and sat beside him, “Tell me what happened Stanford?” Ford looked into Fiddleford’s eyes, took a deep breath and held his small hand like a delicate glass figurine. Fiddleford then felt Stanford’s hands trembling around his own and held on his wrist gently, “It’s okay, Stanford. Just talk to me.”

“Bill wasn’t the only thing I kept from you,” Stanford finally spoke. 

“Remember when I told you that I never had a relationship before I met you?” Fiddleford answered with a nod, “That was a lie. I did have a boyfriend before you. He was my first kiss, first date and first one to give my virginity to. We had plans to leave Jersey and spent the rest of our lives together until I kicked him out of my life for selfish reasons and we’ve been apart since. Until now.”

“Who is he?” Fiddeford asked in a whisper.

Stanford swallowed and sighed, “Stanley.” Fiddleford’s eyes widened and slumped against the couch.

“Our Stanley?”

“Yes.”

“Your-twin Stanley?”

“Yup.”

“Huh. Well, that explains a lot.”

“Wait. Aren’t you shocked or even disgusted by this?”

“Shocked maybe, but not really disgusted. I mean the more I think about it the more it makes a lot of sense. So why did you agree to let Stan into our relationship in the first place?” 

“Well,” Ford also slumped against the couch beside Fiddleford, “I was more than willing to try this polyamorous relationship and I really want to make both you and Stanley happy. Also, I assumed Stanley forgot about our past relationship since he never talked about it or even suggested for us to get back together until last night.”

Fiddleford gave Ford’s hand a squeeze and turned to him, “It’s that what the fight was about?”

“Stanley kissed me,” Ford whispered.

“What?” Fiddleford gasped.

“When Stan told me that he remembered everything, I became so distraught from how you’ll react to this revelation that Stan just went up and kissed me-and-and I just- let him. When I realized what was happening, I asked Stan to stop but he kept going so pushed him away and told him that was over. The way he looked at me was so unbearable that I ran and left him there.” Ford sniffed and wiped fresh tears from his eyes, while Fiddleford wrapped his arm around him. The bearded man soothed his boyfriend as he let him weep in his shoulder.

“We need to talk to Stanley now, okay?” Ford nodded as he sat up and pulled away from his boyfriend. Fiddleford kissed Ford’s brow and took his hand as he led him towards Stan’s room. Fiddleford knocked a few times but didn’t get a response.

“Stan, can Stanford and I come in?” asked Fiddleford.

“Yeah,” Stan muttered from inside the room. Fiddleford opened the door and he and Ford went inside where they found Stan still lying in bed. Like Ford, Stan’s brown locks turned back to gray, and his eyes were puffy and red.

“Ya mind if I join you?” asked Fiddleford. Stan scooted to the other side of the bed while Fiddleford climbed in and laid beside him while Ford stood by with his back against the wall, “Ford told me what happened last night.”

“Guess you guys hate me now,” Stan replied.  
“Why would I hate you, Stanley? You’re the one who should be angry with me.” Ford add as he moved towards Stan’s bed.

“Are you serious, Ford?” Stan got out of bed and stood before his twin, “I’m the one who tried to have my way with you. You had the right to react the way you did.”

“I know, but it still could have gone smoother,” said Ford sat on the bed beside Fiddleford.

“Break-ups are never smooth or easy,” said Stan and sat next to Ford, “I know we used to be a couple and I wanted to talk to you about it for a long time, but I couldn’t because I didn’t want to face the fact that you moved on.” 

“I wanted us to talk about it too, but I instead let you forget our past relationship because I thought it would be easier for you to think of us as just brothers.”

“So that’s why it didn’t feel right. I forgive you for all the shitty things you did, except this. I knew that something’s missing and you’ve been keeping that from me the whole time.” 

Ford frowned and held Stan’s hand, “I’m sorry, Stanley. You were still recovering from the memory loss and I didn’t want to complicate things. I mean, how do I explain to my amnesiac brother that we used to have an incestuous affair?”

“It’s more than that,” Stan remarked as he pulled his hand out of Ford’s hold and placed it on his lap, “You couldn’t admit to my face that you moved on.” 

“Yes. I was a coward because I didn’t want to hurt you again. But believe me when I said that I still love you as a brother and I still want you in my life,” said Ford and placed his hand on top of Stan’s.

Stan smiled and let out a soft laugh, “I do believe you, Stanford,” he then took the back of Ford’s head and pulled him forward until his forehead is pressed against his own, “I do forgive you. Besides, it’s better than nothing.” Despite the tears running down his cheeks, Stanford smiled in relief and pulled his twin into an embrace. 

Still sitting beside Ford, Fidds smiled as he watched the twins make up. 

“Hey, Fidds, come over here. Don’t think we forgot about you.” Stan patted on his own lap. Fidds went to sit on Stan’s lap and he then wrapped his arm around Fidds’s thin waist and place a big kiss on his cheek. 

“You know we got a lot to talk about,” said Fiddleford.

“I know,” Stan replied.

Fidds looked at Stan in the eye and blurted out, “Were ya using me the whole time?”

“What? No! I mean not really. I just-,” Stan then looked at both Ford and Fidds as they stared back at him. He then groaned and ran his hand through his thinning hair, “Look, maybe I was using you to get to Ford, but you did grow on me. You’re very nice, cute and smart. I can see why Ford was so into you. I do love you and care about you but not in the same way as I loved Stanford.”

“I understand,” Fidds replied as he lowered his head. The bearded man sat there in silence which made Stan very nervous, so he decided to just rip off the band-aid and said, “So, are we breaking up?”

Fidds looked up at Stan with glassy eyes, “Stanley, I meant when I said that I love you, but I don’t feel confident for us to stay in this relationship.”

Stan sighed and reached for Fidds’s hand, “You’re right. I never meant to hurt you and I like you a lot, but it wouldn’t be fair if we stayed together. I’m very sorry for everything, Fidds.”

“I know, Stan, but that don’t mean that we’re not in good terms, okay?” Fidds replied as he got off Stan’s lap.

“Sure, Fidds,” said Stan and he got off his bed and stretched out his arms, “Well, I’m heading off to shower. I’ll see you guys later. Hey Ford.”

“Yes?” Ford asked. Stan bent down and whispered into Ford’s ear, “Don’t forget the ring.” Stan then left his room with a grin on his face.

“What was Stan whispering about?” asked Fidds. 

“I’ll tell you later, Fidds. In the meantime, how about I make breakfast for a change?” Ford replied and got off the bed.

“I’d like that,” said Fidds as he took Ford’s hand and they head out of Stan’s room. When the couple made it to the kitchen, Ford suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong, Ford?”

Stanford seemed concern as he turned to Fiddleford and said, “Fiddleford, are you okay with this?” 

The bearded man paused not knowing what Stanford until he thought back on the conversation they had with Stan, “Oh that. I’m fine. Deep down I knew Stan wasn’t in love with me and this is for the best. Besides, I still have you, do I?”

“Always,” Ford lovingly gazed at Fidds as he cupped his cheek. 

Fidds nuzzled into Ford’s palm and looked up at him, “How about you, darlin’?”

Ford inhaled deeply and sighed as if he started breathing again, “I’m alright now.” 

Meanwhile, Stan was standing in the bathtub as he let the water rain down on him. Although he was relishing in the warm water washing his body, it wasn’t enough to remove the hurt that’s still lingering in him. Break-ups would always sting, but the fact Stan broke up with both Fidds and Ford (officially) it will take even longer to heal. But at least Stanford assured Stanley that he still wants him in his life and that’s good enough for him. The old man smiled to himself as he let the water wash away his tears as he wept one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with the story. Hopefully, by the end of this month.


	17. Ch.17

It was the day before the Stan o’ War II arrived to Gravity Falls and Stanford had been attending to Fiddleford’s needs more so than usual. Stanford went out of his way to show affections and help Fiddleford with every chore no matter how minor it was. While the bearded man assumed that his boyfriend was trying to spend time with him as much as possible before they part ways, Stanley knew better what his brother was planning as he smirked at Fiddleford’s cluelessness. 

Later in the evening, the three men were feasting on lobster and fine wine to conclude their journey together.

“This meal was delicious, Stanford. I would say that you really outdone yourself, but I already told you that twice today,” Fiddleford complimented.

“I just want this day to be special for you. Afterall, you’re going back home tomorrow,” Stanford replied.

“Oh hush, Ford. You’re acting like we’ll never see each other again,” Fiddleford cackled lightly.

“I know, but I just don’t like waiting ‘til summer so we could be together again. I miss you, Fidds,” said Ford and held Fidds’s hand.

“I miss you too, Ford,” Fidds replied gazing lovingly at Ford.

Stan cleared his throat and got off his chair, “Well, I’m heading to bed early. I’ll see you lovebirds later.”

“Goodnight, Stan,” the two men called out. 

Ford looked at his watch and then at the window as he noticed the moon was about to peer out of the clouds, “Fiddleford, would you like to join me outside?” he offered his hand to Fidds.

“I’d love to,” Fidds answered and took his hand as they went to the upper deck. Once the couple made it outside, the night sky was filled with shimmering stars and a few clouds that were slowly parting to expose the moon. “Oh my. Of all the nights we spent sailing in this boat, this is the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen,” Fiddleford remarked astonished by the night sky.

“I couldn’t agree more, dearest. The weather and timing make this a perfect moment. This site reminds me when I was in dimension 435z,” said Ford still watching the sky with his arm around Fidds’s shoulders, “the people there would go to one of their moons to mine the finest stones called lunar diamonds and bring them to their potential mates. They believed lunar diamonds represent a love so strong that even when the mates are apart, they can still feel each other’s presence just by possessing these diamonds. Thus, the people in dimension 435z have this custom to express that love by forging lunar diamond into rings. Just like this one.” Ford then pulled out a diamond ring and showed it to Fidds. At that moment, the full moon finally broke through the clouds and shined upon the diamond which released a glow like the northern lights.

Fidds gasped at the sight and his mouth widen even more when he noticed Ford kneeling before him, “I offer you this ring so we could always be together both physically and in spirit. So, we could have reminder that we’ll always have each other. Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, will you marry me?” Ford’s voice slightly cracked as he gazed up at Fidds. Fidds stared blankly at both Ford and the ring as he stood frozen without flinching or even blinking. Ford’s smile slowly deflated, and his eyes glossed over as the fear of rejection started to emerge. The man Ford held dear just stood there showing no sign of joy or even a half smile at what was presented before him.

Defeated, Ford lowered his arm and frowned, “Fiddleford, I-,” Ford paused when he saw tears running down Fiddleford’s beard. 

Fidds rubbed his eyes and smiled, “Oh Stanford. Of course, I’ll marry you!” Stanford smiled widely and shed tears as he scooped up Fiddleford and trapped his lips in a deep kiss. The old men laughed and cried in each other’s arms as fireworks exploded in the sky. Ford looked up to see Stan standing on the roof with a box of fireworks beside him.

“You’re welcome, bro,” Stan called out. Ford gave Stan the thumbs up, he then put the ring in Fidds’s finger, and they stood by the railing as they watched the fireworks lighting the night sky. The Stan o’ War II finally arrived in Gravity Falls’s docks later in the afternoon. Fiddleford carried his bags in both hands as he boarded off the boat with the twins following along carrying his other belongings. Waiting in the pickup truck, Fidds’s son, Tate, climbed out and went up to his father, “Hey, dad.”

“Howdy, son! I got great news! Ford and I are getting hitched! Ain’t that exciting, Tate!” Fidds presenting his ring to Tate. Tate then turned to Ford who nervously smiled and waved at him. Unamused, Tate took Fidds’s bags to put them in the back of his truck without a word.

“Oh, he’ll get over it,” Fiddleford said to Ford.

“I really hope so,” Ford sighed, he then smiled at Fiddleford and hugged him tightly, “I’ll see you in June, Fidds.”

“Don’t forget to invite the kids to our wedding, Ford,” Fidds replied as he hugged back.

“I won’t,” Ford chuckled, “Knowing Mabel, she’ll start making plans once I give her and Dipper the news of our engagement.” 

“Well, here’s the last of your stuff,” said Stan carrying a box of Fidds’s belongings.

“Oh, thank you, said Fidds and took the box from Stan’s hands, “I’m glad I tagged along and got to know ya better, Stan.”

“Heh, same here, Fidds,” Stan replied and offered a small smile, “So, those past weeks were something huh?” 

“They sure were, but we can both agree that we had fun, right?”

“Yeah, even though it didn’t work out for us. You and Ford are made for each other.” Fidds nodded and kissed Stan on the cheek, “Feel free to stop by in the manor at any time.” After putting the rest of the belongings in Tate’s truck, Stan and Ford exchanged goodbyes to Fidds and watched them drive their way back to town.

“Thank you for everything, Stanley,” said Ford as he and Stan headed towards the Stan o’ War II.

“I didn’t do nothing. I just let you pop the question that’s all,” Stan responded when the twins boarded their boat. Ford went for the steering wheel while Stan went to lift the anchor

“So, everything’s okay between us now?” asked Ford as he held on the wheel. 

Stan stopped and closely observed his twin, “Yeah, we’re okay now. I mean, I’m still bummed out that you left me for McGucket but it’s like I said before, having you back as a brother is better than not having you at all.” Stan smiled and brought the anchor up. Ford smiled back and looked ahead as the Stan o’ War II began sailing towards the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was short, but the story finally ended. Now, I'm off to do other projects. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing actual plot and little smut.


End file.
